4 Point Play
by strange1
Summary: Uber once again. Karla 'Jenks' Jenkins is one of the top basketball players in the world. Elizabeth 'Beth' Powell is her wife and also the team doctor. They've been best friends and raised together. Now they face an injury that could end Karla's career. Watch how in the present they reflect on the past and how their love played out both on the basketball court and at home.
1. Chapter 1

AN-This is another uber. Karla 'Jenks' Jenkins and Elizabeth 'Beth' Powell have been friends since they were born. Karla had gone on to play professional basketball following in her father's footsteps while Beth has followed her father's to become a doctor. But she's no ordinary doctor. She is the team doctor for Karla's basketball team. The two have been together for years romantically but no one in the sports world knows. Something happens that will change both of their lives forever. (For those that do not know, a four point play is the most difficult thing to achieve in basketball)

Sunday September 15, 2013

"And number thirteen is still down on the ground." The announcer's voice hushed the crowd that had already begun to boo thinking the player had flopped trying to get their star player in foul trouble. It was the top player in the WNBA, Karla Jenkins, that was down on the ground holding her knee. Tears were streaming down her face the pain was so intense. "The trainer is on the court to attend to the fallen player." They were of course on the road in a hostile environment out in Los Angeles. The crowd had been booing because they thought that the down player had been faking. "Now the team doctor is on the court as well. This could very well be a serious injury." There was suddenly a silence in the Staples Center.

To everyone's horror this was no acting job. The one that should be affected the most was Karla. But the one that was attending her injured knee was affected even more. Blue eyes, already red from crying, caught green ones that too were already pink from trying to hold back the tears. No one outside their immediate family knew that the doctor and the power forward were lovers. They were more than lovers. They were married. No one was supposed to know that. It was not because either cared if they were out and proud. It was because there was no way that Elizabeth (Beth) Powell would be allowed to remain as the team's doctor which this was her first season in this capacity.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Karla hissed through clenched teeth. At thirty years old she still had a lot of basketball left to play. Of course she had been hard on her body over the years with the amount of time playing the sport that she loved almost as much as her wife. It had started when she was five years old and her father had begun to teach her the basics. It had gone all the way up until now where she played during the summer in the WNBA and over the winter in one of the many Euro leagues. Injuries were part of the game but nothing that had caused her to miss more than a handful of weeks. But now?

Beth wanted to tell her lover that things would be all right but she knew better. Of course without X-rays and an MRI and possible microscopic surgery there was no way to know for certain. But all indications were that she had torn her ACL. Worse she could have torn her meniscus. Both injuries were something that if proved too severe could end a career. "It's not good that's for sure. We have to get you to the hospital. I have to run tests. Do not put any pressure on that leg. In fact…"

The doctor had turned but the physical trainer had already read her mind. It wasn't long before a flat board was brought over and the nearly six foot player had been secured and a knee brace had been put on her knee. A path was cleared by the security of the Staples Center. The crowd began to applaud as did the opposing players. Karla managed to wave at the crowd as the bright lights of the stadium blinded her as well as the flashes of hundreds of cell phones and cameras.

The tunnel that they were led down took them directly to the exit and an awaiting ambulance. As the team doctor, Beth was allowed to accompany her wife. Anyone else from the team would have to find their own ride to the hospital. A large strong hand reached out, not as a player but as a partner in life seeking comfort. A smaller and almost as strong hand gladly accepted the hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. No words were spoken aloud instead but the volume that was spoken between their locked eyes was more than most could communicate over a year's period of time for most.

They stayed like that until it was time to transport Karla to X-ray. While Beth was not her attending physician she was consulted every step of the way. Once they saw there were no broken bones they decided to order the MRI. Meanwhile the basketball player had been given some pain medicine and was beginning to get a little disoriented from the strength of it. In fact her mind was now wandering back to a day many years ago as her somewhat conscious mind was wondering just how she ended up here.

Sunday August 21, 1988

A tall dark haired man with bright blue eyes was in the backyard with his daughter. The man during the day was an attorney but in the evenings he coached the local high school girls' basketball team. Edward Jenkins has always had something to do with basketball. He had even played his college ball at the Ohio State University until he hurt his foot so badly that he even now it caused him to limp sometimes. His pro dreams had come to an end that day but now he had a little girl to pass them onto.

While there were a handful of women's pro teams that popped up in the United States, he knew that there were several Euro and Mexican leagues that his daughter could one day play for. That would help him fulfill his dream that had died so unfairly his sophomore year in college. Of course his wife disapproved of just how hard he was pushing his daughter. In fact he had put down a mini basketball court in the back yard just so they could play together on the weekends.

His daughter squealed in delight as he picked her up and she was able to put the very large basketball through the hoop. Mr. Jenkins was more than surprised that his five year old little girl could hold the basketball without his help. She had always been big for her age even when she was born. The doctor had said she had unusually big hands and feet. That was all that the lawyer had needed to hear. That meant his daughter was going to be athletic much to the delight both parents.

Phyllis Jenkins watched as her husband helped his daughter score yet another basket. They had been at it for almost two hours. Her husband was alternating between allowing her to score to teaching her the basics of dribbling the rather large ball. She smiled at her two favorite people wishing that she could have given another player for the team. But complications immediately after her daughter's birth had seen to the fact that Karla would be an only child.

The history teacher and part-time cheerleading coach watched intently. There had never been a closer father/daughter duo that she had ever seen and was again reminded of just how much she had to be thankful for. Her family was healthy. Because they both worked they had a comfortable lifestyle. There would be money for college should her daughter not get any kind of scholarships. Life really was truly a good thing for the Jenkins family.

Across town was another family that was quite connected already to the Jenkins family. Little Elizabeth Powell and her family were having a bonding experience of their own. The five year old's mother was watching as her husband and daughter were performing yet another operation on one of her daughter's stuffed toys. That meant that the stay at home mom would have to play nurse and finish taking care of the poor toy after her daughter had gotten done treating whatever booboo it had incurred.

Lisa Powell was happy that her husband and daughter were so close. With the many hours that her husband Nathan put in her greatest fear was that they would not be a close nit family. But her husband always made time for his family no matter what. Sundays were special events in the Powell household as that was the day that the 'play clinic' was open for business. Mrs. Powell laughed as she knew her daughter caused some of the booboos just so she could spend more time with her father.

The petite blond haired woman watched as her daughter's green eyes twinkled at something her husband had said. The two really did share a bond. Her daughter might look like her down to their shared eye and hair color but there was no mistaking who she took after. Beth had a heart of gold and she cared about everyone. She was especially close with their neighbor girl of two doors down which was good since Lisa had been babysitting since she was born.

That was something else that she was glad for. Having found someone that had a child the same age as her daughter had worked out well. Lisa was older and had had a few miscarriages until she was able to conceive and carry Beth to term. They had stopped trying figuring that they were lucky her body had allowed the one miracle. The one miracle was more than enough in the stay at home's mind. Babysitting Karla Powell almost felt like she had another daughter and her child had a sister.

Lisa smiled at the sight before her as little Beth was trying to give her teddy bear mouth to mouth. Sometimes she wondered if her daughter fully understood all that she did actually meant something in real life. Perhaps. Either way it was good to hear the squeals of delight when they were able to save the patient. The petite blond just shook her head. In about a week her daughter would be starting school and life would forever be different.

Monday September 16, 2013

It had been twelve hours since Karla had injured her knee. The pain was still unreal even though she was being given the strongest pain medicines allowed along with swelling reducing agents. Her knee was tightly wrapped with ice at the moment and it was resting on a couple of pillows. The raven haired basketball player was asleep at the moment and that was only because of an added sleeping agent that her lover had insisted be prescribed.

Dr. Elizabeth Powell had been going over all the test results with the attending physicians since they had come back shortly after four that morning. It was now after eight and she now sat with her head in her hands not sure how she could tell her lover that her playing career was most likely over. There was a slim, and by that she meant very slim, chance that she could play again someday. But her girlfriend would never be the player that she was now. She would not dominate everyone no matter of their size or speed. She would be an ordinary player and she was not sure if Karla could handle that.

All that the doctor wanted to do was jump in her time machine and go back to an easier time. Like when they were kids growing up only a couple houses down from one another. Since her mother had babysat Karla they truly had grown up together. They had formed a bond of friendship when they were younger that went beyond normal friendship. Neither of them had a clue that they would be destined to fall in love with one another.

Oh they had always loved one another. From the time they started school they had realized that what they had was something that went beyond simple friendship. The other kids scrambled to make friends and while they were already the best of friends. Was it akin to being sisters? Her mother had liked to think so but even then it wasn't sisterly what she felt for Karla. Even at a tender age she knew that they were likely to live out their lives together. But as lovers? That never crossed her mind until they were sixteen.

Even then that had been kept bottled up so tight and deep that almost no one even guessed it. Later she would learn that her best friend had been having similar feelings at the same age. That thought caused her to laugh releasing some of the tension that had built up over time because of the dread of telling her lover the news. They could have been lovers from their teen years on. Yet they now had been together for ten years now but married only nine. If they had not gone to Ohio State University together they may never have acted on an attraction and feelings. Beth sighed heavily and sat back in the uncomfortable hospital chair and drifted off to sleep. Dreams overtook her of a simpler time and a simpler life.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

A tall blue eyed dark haired man with gray around his temples and a gray mustache was sitting in the waiting room. A shorter but statuesque woman with dark brown hair softly streaked with white was asleep leaning on him. Her legs were curled up on the ugly long orange vinyl bench. They had only arrived at the hospital two hours ago. They had jumped on the first flight from Columbus, Ohio to Los Angeles, CA when they had witnessed their daughter's injury live on television.

Edward Jenkins had purchased the package that allowed him to watch all of his daughter's games even the ones that she played overseas. They went to ones that were nearby when they could but he was unfortunately very busy at his law firm and only was able to travel when necessary. Though her injury was by far not life threatening he knew that the emotional turmoil that his daughter would go through based on his own experience with a career ending injury. That was not to mention the emotions that his daughter-in-law would be going through being strong for her wife.

As they were about to board the airplane, Beth had called them. She had told them what little she knew at the time. Of course she had tried to tell them to wait until they knew something to fly out but her girlfriend's parents would have nothing to do with that. Their only child was in a great deal of pain and it was where they not only wanted to be it was where they needed to be. It was something the petite blond could understand fully.

An intern had briefed them twenty minutes ago and the news was not good. The initial results of all the tests were that the knee was so badly damaged that surgery might only help her to walk again. It would be highly unlikely that she would ever be able to play basketball again. The shock had sent Phyllis Jenkins into hysterical sobs which had in turn caused her already tired body to become exhausted. The couple now clung to each other.

They wondered how their daughter would get over something like this. They knew she had the greatest support system in who they considered their daughter-in-law but some things were just so difficult to get over. Ed felt fresh tears on his hand and wondered if his wife was asleep. It was true, she was crying in her sleep and it caused an ache in his heart. He felt so useless. He felt the same way when it came to his daughter. There were sometimes when life just sucked beyond belief. His memories flashed back to a night that was full of good memories and now that he reflected on it, should have for seen his daughter and her best friend finding more than friendship. A sad smile crept onto his face and he sighed.

Saturday May 29, 1999

Karla had never been what anyone would call a girlie girl. It was not that the five feet ten inch basketball player was butch or anything it was just that she just preferred more casual dress as opposed to actual dresses. Beth on the other hand had always been more into the frilly things in life. Dresses were worn even in the coldest of the Ohio winters. It wasn't something that her mother ever pushed on her it just seemed to come naturally for some reason.

The girls had been both asked to go to the prom by seniors even though they were only sophomores and they were ecstatic. They had agreed to meet at Beth's house to get ready just because the girl already had all the makeup. It was bad enough, according to Karla, that she was going to have to buy a dress though her mother was thrilled. At least this way she wouldn't have to buy makeup as well. It was only six at night and they had just about an hour until their dates would be there.

Beth was sitting in front of her makeup mirror applying the last of her make up when she caught the sight of her friend in the mirror. Karla was struggling with putting on her dress. It was a very tight fitting black sequined dress that showed off all her features and there were plenty of them as she had developed early in life. It was sleeveless so it really accentuated the ample bosom of the raven haired girl. She growled in frustration and heard a laugh. Her bottom lip jutted out and she began to pout. "I think I need some Pam Spray to put this thing on with. I wonder if Mom got the wrong size."

The petite blond set down the tube of lipstick she had just finished with and made her way over to her friend. Her green eyes were twinkling at the lack of experience her friend had with dresses. "You don't need to go that far and I saw the dress size. It's perfect for you. Now, let me help you." Sure hands found the problem but in doing so found something else as well. She swallowed quickly and decided to dwell on what she just felt later. "There are actually two zippers. One hidden and one that you can see."

The sound of a zipper was drowned out in the tall dark haired woman's ears by the pounding of her heart. _Since when does a simple touch of my best friend make my heart rate double? Since when does my mouth go dry at the simple thought of how close we are?_ Karla tried to push those thoughts away and concentrated on sucking in her stomach in hopes that the dress would fit. Her hair was already done and the only thing besides getting the tight dress on and the dreaded low heel shoes was to put on her makeup.

Once again she could feel her best friend's hands as they went up her spine as the dress was zipped shut. It was even worse when she felt the small hand on her hip as her friend was steadying herself. Thankfully the contact ended and she was able to put a little distance between her and her best friend. "Thanks. Now I just have to have my makeup put on." She smiled sheepishly. Her friend still needed her hair to be done. "I'll do your hair first."

While not into frilly things, there was one thing that Karla seemed a natural at. Whenever they had slumber parties they had done each other's hair. The basketball player seemed to be a natural. As she followed Beth back over to the makeup desk she couldn't help but notice the tightness of her friend's dress. Those were not normal thoughts and she tried to push all thoughts like that totally out of her mind.

It worked until she began to play with the silky blond tresses. Not only was her friend's hair soft to the touch, it was also thick and it made sculpting her hair ever so easy. A little layering here. A little layering there. Soon she had what once looked wild into something that looked like every strand of hair had been deliberately put into place with care and with design. Karla's breath caught just for a moment when she took in the finished product that was her amazingly gorgeous friend.

Without a word, the two girls switched places. It was time that the taller girl got her makeup applied. They had to sit in very close proximity, their knees touching. Their eyes met and there was a shyness that was never there between the two teenagers. Both just chalked it up to the nerves of the evening. If only either one had known just what it was that the other was feeling, the night might have ended up very differently.

Karla never understood why or how it escaped her mind but she found herself saying out loud, "Have you ever kissed a guy before?" While they talked about most things girls talked about, boys was one of those subjects they shied away from. Neither was sure why but the only time they talked about boys was when someone asked them out as neither of them had dated much. For the taller girl it was as if it was something she was required to do and not what she wanted to do. But what did she want?

Beth had backed up from putting the little bit of eye shadow on her friend who in her opinion needed no makeup she was just that gorgeous. In fact, she had always thought that Jenks, as she liked to call her, could be a model instead of playing all the sports that she did. But she kept that information to herself. The question had truly caught her off guard and wondered why her friend had asked it, especially now when they were going to the prom. "Um, no. Have you?"

The taller girl swallowed hard wishing she had not asked the question that had just popped into her mind. Of course if she were honest with herself, which she wouldn't be at least not about this, this was not the first time that she had thought it. And more so she would never admit that she wanted to kiss her best friend and not some senior no matter how good looking they were supposed to be. "No." Her voice came out as a squeak. "Have, um, have you ever practiced kissing?"

Green eyes went as round as saucers as the owner of the amazing eyes took in the question and what it could imply. _Have I ever thought about kissing you? Is that what you mean my friend?_ Beth had actually thought about it and even dreamed once about being intimate beyond kissing with her best friend. But she had shoved those thoughts away thinking it was just something that everyone did at least once in their lives. "No." Suddenly the feelings from the dream surfaced and she decided to go ahead and allow it to happen. "Would you want to with me? We still have time before our dates get here."

Now it was time for blue eyes to go round as saucers. _Well you started this. But why did you? Are you just curious or does it run deeper than that? Are you afraid to kiss her or afraid to not be good later? Or afraid that you'll never get this chance again?_ As she looked into her best friend's bright green eyes she knew the answer to that in an instant. She was afraid of kissing her friend. Still, this might be the only chance that she got so what the hell. Without answering she leaned in and slightly opened her mouth.

The petite blond took a deep breath wondering if she could get past her nerves and go through with it. Oh she wanted to but could she? Finally she pushed all her fears aside and she just went for it. Quickly she closed the gap her lips parted slightly as well. At first the kiss was just chaste. It was just two lips pressed lightly against one another. It was nice but it was more like the kind of kiss you would give a friend or a relative.

Neither girl knew which was the one that started it, but suddenly the kiss became more intense as both girls had one hand in the other's hair. They were applying slight pressure so that the kiss became so much more. It was Beth that pushed the envelope by running her tongue against the soft lips of her friend. A gasp could be heard but neither girl was sure if they were the one that made it. Karla opened her mouth and allowed her friend's tongue inside.

There was an explosion of both emotional and physical sensation that shocked both girls to the core. Neither one of them had ever known that something could feel so good. It was like their mouths had been made to kiss one another. Karla got brave and she began to play with Beth's tongue. Again there was a gasp and a moan but this time they knew each one had let out a similar noise. They stayed like that for several moments before pulling apart the need for air too great.

Both girls' faces were bright red. Neither said anything only quickly finished getting the last minute makeup and hair done. They looked at each other as they stood by Beth's bedroom door. A smile crossed both their faces and they hugged one another. It was one of those moments between the two that no words were needed. Ever since they were ten it seemed like they had their own way of communicating just with one look of the other's eyes.

They had walked down the stairs hand in hand. Both sets of parents were waiting for them cameras in hand. They posed for individual pictures, ones together, ones with their parents and when their dates finally arrived with them as well. They kept looking at one another. It didn't go unseen by Mr. Jenkins and by Mrs. Powell. They both knew that something had happened between their daughters but they had not found out until much later what had happened.

The prom had been interesting. Both had danced with their dates. Both had danced with some of their male friends. They had even danced a couple dances with one another. At the end of the evening both girls did what was expected of them. They kissed their respective dates. But neither of the kisses even came close to what they had experienced earlier when they had practiced kissing one another. But that meant nothing only that they had not found the right guy, right?

Monday September 16, 2013

Noon had come faster than Beth had realized. Her neck hurt from having fallen asleep next to her girlfriend while sitting in the chair and leaning against the bed. When she stood up and stretched there were visible popping sounds. The petite blond cringed at the sound and the feeling that went with it. Karla had been asleep longer than anyone had anticipated but that could be a good thing as the basketball player needed rest to heal her body.

There was a soft knock on the door and the blond turned quickly to see who it was. A sad smile was upon her face and quickly she made her way to her in-laws. "Mom. Dad." Her voice was just above a whisper so that she would not wakeup her sleeping wife. "I thought you were here. An intern said that some family was here and that you'd been briefed." The look on both their faces told her that was the truth. She moved aside so they could enter the room. "She hasn't been told yet."

Phyllis quickly made her way over to the chair that Beth had so recently vacated. Gently she took her daughter's hand. Though the injury wasn't life threatening it was still so difficult to deal with all the emotions that came with seeing her hooked up to all the machines and her leg wrapped in ice and on the pillow. "No one should go through anything like this." She gently pushed errant dark tendrils of hair away from Karla's forehead. They were stiff still from the sweat. "Can't she be bathed?"

Beth felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at her father-in-law before answering. He rolled his eyes but they both knew that Phyllis was trying to take control of what she could control. There were only certain things that we all can control. The doctor winked at the tall man and slowly made her way to stand beside her mother-in-law. "Mom, she has been cleaned up a little. We have to wait until she wakes up to bathe her. I'm sorry."

The older woman had unshed tears in the corners of her eyes. The petite woman knew exactly how she felt. Being a doctor made it much more difficult to deal with things. She was supposed to be able to heal. She was supposed to be intelligent. She was supposed to have answers that most people didn't have. And yet she was at the mercy of modern medicine and how far it had come. There was a chance but it was so slim did they dare tell Karla that and get her hopes up?

"She's used to me being smelly." The normally deep voice of Beth's lover was even deeper and huskier as it pierced the silence that had fallen. The petite blond took off like a shot and was on the other side of the woman that meant everything to her. Bloodshot blue eyes slowly opened. First they found ones that looked a lot like her own. She smiled at her mother before turning to see the concern in the green ones that meant more to her than her own life.

"Hey, Jenks." There was a slight quivering of her lip as she took in the pain that was etched across her partner's face. "I take it that you are still in pain?" A slight nod was her answer. Before doing anything else, Beth leaned over the railing. It hurt her ribs but she didn't give it a second thought. She kissed her wife solidly not caring who was in the room to see. When they broke apart, several minutes later, a nurse had run into the room.

The couple looked up as the nurse began glaring at them. The heart monitor had started to go wild and the poor nurse had thought something was wrong. Beth blushed the color of a stop sign. Karla of course was her usually cocky self and simply winked at the nurse. The basketball player took her wife's hand in her own. "Sorry. She's always gotten my heart beating this fast." The raven haired woman got a gentle smack on each arm one from her mother and one from her wife.

The nurse smiled at the love that she saw between the two women. It was rare to see that kind of love and it was rarer that it was shown so openly between two women. "You two behave while I'll go get the doctor." They watched the redhead walk out of the room. There was silence except for the monitors that were slowly returning to normal. There was silence because no one wanted to answer the question that was sure to be on Karla's lips.

After the longest of moments Beth decided that it should be her that tells her the news. Her grip tightened around her wife's hand. The doctor could feel the presence of someone else close and relieved to see that it was her father-in-law come to join the little sad group. "We got the test back." Karla could not keep the gaze that her wife had begun. "There is a slim and I do mean slim chance that you'll make a full recovery. Odds are, you'll walk but never play again."

Karla blinked a few times trying to let what her better half had said to her. She had been playing basketball since she was five years old with her dad in the backyard of her childhood home. Then there had been the little leagues and then middle school and even as a freshman she had played on the varsity team in high school. That was how she had gotten the full scholarship to Ohio State University. She had come close to breaking some of Katie Smith's old records but had come up just short. One thing they did have in common was winning a national championship. That had happened her senior year.

The last eight years of her life had been playing in one of the numerous professional leagues as well as being on the Olympic team. Go for the gold had been their mantra. For her it was not just her mantra at the Olympics but also for whichever team she had played for. She had two WNBA titles to show for her hard work and five other league titles overseas. She had been MVP of the WNBA three times already and still had a lot of basketball left inside of her.

"Can you give us a minute?" Karla looked at her parents not surprised to see them. They were a long way from Ohio but she would expect nothing less especially of her father. "We'll visit later. I just need to talk a little with my wife." Her mother looked like she was going to protest when her father put a strong hand on her shoulder. They walked slowly back out of the room. "How certain is the diagnosis?" It was one thing she loved about her wife that she knew Beth would never lie to her not after…

"I'm not an expert in these kinds of injuries." Beth reached out with her free hand and placed her hand on a too warm cheek. She was relieved when she felt the basketball player lean into the touch. "I've studied every test. I've talked to the best in the business." She swallowed hard suddenly very nervous and very thirsty. "The odds are about ninety five percent against you ever playing basketball again." She took a deep breath and released waiting for the response.

What she wasn't expecting was laughter. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Karla wanted to reach for her leg but knew that was a really bad idea. "You know why I'm laughing, don't you?" Beth smiled. She knew. "They put the odds against me winning the state championship. They put odds against me winning the national championship. Had I not been surrounded by superstars they would have put odds against me at the Olympics. They put odds against me being taken number one over all by the New York Liberty and then to win the championship in my rookie year. All my life I've had people putting odds against me. Hell even the odds were against us getting together."

Beth smiled at her lover. All of that was true. The odds had not been quite in the extreme as her injury but all of their lives both of them had been working to overcome something or what someone else thought. "This is a little different then that though, Jenks." Her face was very serious and she heard what she assumed was the doctor and nurse enter the room. "This time it's not just bigotry or people's opinions to get over. This is science."

Karla blinked a couple times. Now she was mad. Not that she had been given such lousy odds. That was something she could handle. What she could not handle was the one person that she needed to help her get through this telling her that she couldn't do it. She answered all the doctor's questions and allowed the same redheaded nurse to take her vitals. She listened to her options and when she said nothing he simply told her he'd get back to her in a few hours.

The basketball player was angry. She was angry with what happened to her since it had been a cheap foul. She was angry that she had been injured. She was angry that she had to fight against odds all her life. But mostly she was now angry because the woman she loved was hiding behind her precious science. "I have just one thing to ask you." Their eyes met. Truly she didn't even have to say a word. Their ability to speak to one another had only gotten stronger after all these years. "Do you believe in me? Us?"

Beth put the pesky guardrail down and gently lay down next to her wife. She put her head on her shoulder and one arm across her stomach. Glad beyond measure when she felt strong arms wrap around her she said the one thing she knew that would make her wife understand. "You my love are my four point play." Instantly the doctor felt the warmth and moisture of the tears on her blond head. In those three words she had said 'I love you', 'I will work as hard as you', 'I will never leave you' and 'No matter what life hands us we are strong'.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday June 18, 1999

It had been almost three weeks since prom. Karla and Beth had not really spoken about the make out session to end all make out sessions that had taken place in the blond girl's bedroom before prom. They rarely spoke about prom or anything. The girls had been sent to their respective camps for the summer. It happened every year. The green eyed girl was shipped down to a camp in Dallas, Texas that was for cheerleaders while the raven haired girl was shipped off to a basketball camp run by Magic Johnson in East Lansing, Michigan.

They were both coming home for the weekend before they went back to their respective camps. They had just tonight and the next day to really be free to do whatever it was that they wanted to do before they had to go back. Both actually loved the camps it was just that they were so far apart. There were no electronic devices to help keep in touch. It was nearly three solid weeks of no communication for the two teenagers that were thicker than thieves.

Neither had steady boyfriends and really weren't much into dating like most of their peers. To Beth's cheerleading friends it seemed strange but to her it was just not something she was interested in. What she wanted was to keep her grades up, use cheerleading to maybe get a scholarship and then go on to medical school. She was hoping to get into Harvard even though that would mean leaving Ohio and Karla behind. The basketball player had similar goals in the sense that she wanted to keep her grades up and become one, if not the best female basketball players ever. Her goal was the WNBA so that she could play in front of her friends and her family.

It was seven at night and Karla was driving them to their special local diner. They were doing the dinner and a movie thing and then going to stay up all night talking. It had been so long that both felt they had everything and yet nothing to talk about. It seemed that their lives outside of one another paled to the time that they shared with one another. Something else none of their other so called friends could understand. But that was why they had each other and really needed only each other. Ok. Their parents too.

They had ridden in silence. It was only a fifteen minute ride but it was like all they had needed was just to be with one another and everything would be all right. Without even thinking about it, Beth had reached out and put her hand on her friend's leg. Karla had smiled and realized that she had missed having her friend touch her. Just little things like that mad a big difference. They used to hug all the time when they were younger. Now it seemed those little things had gone away. Why?

The smile faded as she pulled into a parking spot. Her thoughts became a little gloomy as to what she thought the answer was. They weren't touching as much because they weren't around each other as much. Basketball took up a good portion of her school year. Then she was studying so much, sometimes together, but mostly alone. Were they drifting apart because they were growing up? That was not something she was going to let happen.

As they walked the short distance to the entrance, Karla made sure that she took hold of her friend's hand. Beth looked up at her not in surprise so much as in relief. She too had sensed that they had been drifting apart. The closeness that they had shared the night of prom was something she would like to get back to. Well maybe not quite to the point of the kiss but just hanging out. Talking. Touching. It had been like old times that night. She vowed right then and there to not let it keep happening.

They were greeted by the regular waitress who happened to be a high school friend of Karla's mother. She seated them and brought their usual drinks waiting to see if the usual was in order. But of course it was. Finally they were alone again. Green eyes seemed like they were glued to blue eyes and vice versa. It was Karla that managed to find her voice first. "We need to not let ourselves get caught in growing up. While it's true both of us need to plan for our futures, I want that to include you."

If the basketball player had really listened to that desire that she kept buried way down deep inside herself she would know that she was speaking about more than just a friendship level. But she was young and naïve and had it ingrained in her that her career came first and that a romantic relationship preferably with a guy would come in time. A part of her sighed inwardly as she knew what she was really saying just hoping to get what she could out of the friendship that had meant so much to her since the day that they were born.

"You know we'll always be friends." It wasn't quite the statement that she wanted to say. But Beth was trapped in the same place that her friend was. Her parents, mainly her father, were putting so much pressure on her. While she still wanted more than anything to be a doctor and maybe someday open up a clinic or take over her father's what she really wanted was to go into sports medicine. Partly of course that was because of what Karla wanted to do with her life. But really there were so few specialists in sports injuries and with the WNBA it opened up new opportunities for doctors and trainers as well.

The taller girl took a long drink of her chocolate milk enjoying the frostiness of it. Though it was early summer they were in the middle of a heat wave. Even at the later hour the temperature was in the low eighties. Of course she would never realize that part of her being overheated was because of the little touches she was stealing from her friend. "Well I heard my dad and my mom say that. Yet there are only a few people they still actually talk to from high school. I just don't want to end up like that."

Beth thought about that for a moment. She was enjoying her Cherry Coke. It was one of those fountain versions where they used syrupy cherry and it was so much stronger tasting than out of the can. It felt wonderful sliding down the back of her throat as she seemed unusually parched around her friend ever since a few weeks ago. "That's true. Mom is always going on about one particular friend she had in school. Now she lives in Europe and they never ever stay in touch." She leaned a little closer to her friend. "But we are not our parents."

"Thank goodness!" That brought laughter from both girls. It felt like it had just before they had entered high school. That was before all the true pressures of growing up had been thrust upon them. They had been assaulted by the fact that they had to choose what they wanted to do when they grew up. They had to choose which college to go to. From the first day of high school that was how they had been pushed and pushed and it got overwhelming. "We need each other, my Rose."

The softness of the voice got Beth's attention more than the words did though her friend was the only one that called her Rose but when had she added 'my'? _So, she is feeling the stress of life and needs something to hold on to. I know I want to hold on to her more than ever._ "I couldn't agree more." The rest of what the cheerleader had been about to say was interrupted by their food arriving. It was hot wings for the tall teenager and a breakfast platter for the petite blond. They were in some ways complete opposites. But in everything that mattered they were so much alike it was hard to tell where one of them ended and the other began.

They ate in mostly silence. When the meal had ended, they paid their own tab. They walked once again hand in hand out to the borrowed car. There was very little small talk all the way to the theater which was only ten minutes from where they were. They kept their hands joined. It was like their own mantra now. No matter what happened to them, they would always find one another. They would always be there for one another. Always.

The movie was a romantic comedy. It was one of the few genres in movies that either of them could agree on. But it was starring Sandra Bullock so anything with her in it just had to be good. As they shared the small buttered popcorn and large Dr. Pepper, the two teenagers kept either bumping their hands against one another in the popcorn bag or went for the drink at the same time brushing their fingertips together. They would laugh every time that it happened and it seemed to happen quite a bit.

By the time that the movie had gotten over and they had driven to Beth's house, it was well past midnight. The two girls snuck into the cheerleader's room. Without even thinking about it, both teenagers began to undress at the same time. Shyness suddenly overtook them as they could not help but look at one another's naked bodies. Something had changed between them just three weeks prior. But neither of them was brave enough to admit that their friendship was slowly changing.

It was Karla that finally finished getting on her sleeping clothes which consisted of a worn pair of cotton shorts and a ribbed A-shirt. Beth quickly followed suit. She too had on a worn pair of cotton shorts but she had on a worn tight fitting T-shirt. Neither outfit left much to the imagination. Still a little shy they slid into bed and the petite blond snuggled up, as she had since they were toddlers, next to the taller girl. They had always just fit right together like pieces of a puzzle.

Beth was just about to drift off to sleep when a husky voice that she loved to hear and sometimes dreamed about invaded her half asleep mind. "I know we are best of friends." Karla felt a gentle squeeze from the arm that was draped across her stomach. "If you ever want to practice kissing with me I wouldn't mind." In an instant blue eyes were closed and the owner of the eyes was off to dream land. Green eyes had whipped open. It had been the last thing that she had thought her friend would say to her. The more she thought about it, the more she liked the thought. Green eyes slowly shut and had some of the most memorable dreams she'd ever had just not ones she could admit to anyone else especially not her best friend.

Tuesday September 17, 2013

It was shocking to Karla that they were on an airplane together. It was not shocking that it was a private plane that her father had arranged for. He had done well for himself over the years and she knew that he would always spoil his one and only little girl. Her parents were in the front of the plane trying to give their daughter and daughter-in-law as much space as possible. It was still so much to take in just what the basketball player had to go through that no one really wanted to talk about it.

The tall dark haired woman was strapped onto the couch of the plane. Beth was cradling her wife's head in her lap. Though neither had slept much in the past few days, neither seemed to be sleepy. Instead they were taking the time to just gaze into one another's eyes. It reminded them both of the summer that they had finally admitted their feelings for one another. It had been between their sophomore and junior year at Ohio State. For once neither of them had gone to a camp, neither of them went overseas and neither of them was hiding how they were feeling. It had been a perfect summer.

Beth's voice cut through the silence like a hot knife in butter. It was not an unwelcomed sound just not one that Karla was prepared for. Ever since that summer, they had used just gazing into one another's eyes to speak to one another's souls. Sometimes saying things out loud was just redundant. "I have a good feeling about this." That got one dark eyebrow raised. "I mean I know that the odds, as always, are against you. And I know what my science says but I know you. I know what kind of a fighter you are. I'll never forget…"

Karla reached up and placed a finger over her wife's lips. _There are some things that I don't want to dwell on. We got something wonderful out of it but at the same time you were scarred for so long. We don't need to go over it again._ "I only did what you would do for me. We will always take care of one another. I've loved you since the beginning of time, my Rose." She reached out and was glad as always when her girl took her hand in her own.

The doctor closed her eyes. Karla was the only one that ever called her that. Not even her mother used her middle name well at least not since she had been younger and in trouble. It brought back memories to that same summer when they had first started to date. The basketball player had somehow managed to afford to give her a single rose every day for the first year that they had dated. And when she had proposed that next year… _I still don't know how you afforded twenty one dozen roses. Perhaps it was her wife's father. Perhaps it was her father. He and my mother seemed to know before we did._

The petite blond chuckled at the thought which got a look of questioning on her wife's face. "Well, when you called me Rose. It got me to thinking about something you never have given me a straight answer about." That got a chuckle out of Karla as the taller woman knew exactly what her wife was about to ask for the billionth time. "So, are you ever going to put your poor wife's mind to rest and tell me how you got all those flowers?"

Karla laughed harder than she had meant to and started to wince from the pain that it caused in her leg. The injured knee was still heavily wrapped. They were putting ice packs on every twenty minutes with twenty minutes off. She was also on some pretty heavy pain medicine. "Ow." She sighed and felt a few stray tears from the pain gently kissed away. Then she moaned softly as the lips found hers for a nice soft sensual kiss. "Let's just say I have friends in high places."

Beth rolled her eyes at this. While it was true that she had met the president of The United States twice now because of her championships in the WNBA she had not met him back then. "Unless you are referring to your father than I have no idea who you are talking about." There was a smirk on the taller woman's face. "You are such a brat!" Instead of the usual swat to the arm or other body part that Karla would receive she got another kiss. This one was beyond sensual and turned to all out passionate.

Finally when they broke apart the basketball player was breathing heavily. Her eyes were a little darker filled with desire. "Well, my knee might not be a hundred percent but my libido is working as well as ever." She captured green eyes with commanding blue ones. "Of course you will always have my libido on high. I love you." It wasn't a way to shirk the question. It was just a heartfelt admission and it was one that Karla had vowed to do as often as she could especially now that she had been injured.

"I love you more." Beth was stroking dark hair absently. "I actually like the fact that you won't tell me." That got two eyebrow raised in her direction. The doctor chuckled. "To me it's a very romantic thing. You somehow managed to get a rose to me. Three hundred and sixty five that are still pressed in a scrapbook that Mom keeps for me. I couldn't quite do that with the twenty one dozen but I have pictures of every dozen in that same scrap book. You, my love, are a die-hard romantic. And I've been lucky my entire life to be lucky to know you whether as lovers or just as friends."

"You know, we're both getting really sappy." That comment did get Karla a playful swat on the back of her head. The tall woman simply laughed at the little bit of affection her wife showed her. It had been getting a little serious between them. Romantic in a way, but it was also very serious. That was the way they both dealt with stressful situations. The worst was what happened five years ago and caused her wife almost not to graduate medical school. "Who is romantic?"

That got the basketball player another little playful little swat. Beth closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. There was a lot to be worried about at this time. There was a lot that they had to deal with. But as usual they were facing it together. There was one time that the doctor had tried to go it alone and it had almost tore them apart. Now it keeps bringing them closer and closer together. "You will always be my romantic one, Jenks."

The two stared into one another's eyes. They were instantly transported in time to the first time that Karla had showed up on Beth's doorstep seeking to take their relationship beyond friendship. The basketball player had been there to ask the doctor's parents' permission to date their daughter. It was completely old fashioned but after all they had been through growing up she had felt that it was the right thing to do. It was while the petite blond was visiting her grandmother and had no idea what she was coming home to.

Monday June 9, 2003

Karla was shifting nervously. She had been to this house a million billion times and yet she was so scared that she was sweating. It was seven at night and a cool seventy degrees so she should not be perspiring so. Yet water was pouring off from her in buckets. Or at least it felt like she was just dripping the salty liquid off from her skin. The thought that maybe her shirt was noticeably drenched gave her pause as she was about to knock on the ominous front door.

In a move right out of some cheesy teen movie she lifted one arm and then the other and sniffed herself to make sure that she was not too offensive. Sighing and thankful that at least she wouldn't peel the paint off the living room walls she finally sucked in a breath and found her courage. Gently she knocked on the door knowing very well that both of Beth's parents were home and normally she would just walk in the house. The door opened and she smiled sweetly at the woman she thought of as a second mother. "Hello, Mrs. Powell."

The petite blond looked slightly up at the blue eyed girl that was now much more than a girl. The height had been with Karla since she was in middle school. But the curves and the wealth of bosoms was something that had not come to be until early high school. Still since she held the gangly raven haired girl when she was only a month old and had taken care of her almost every day since then it was difficult to merge the image of the beautiful young woman that stood before her.

There was also the fact that the basketball player had just referred to her in the most formal of ways. Karla had been calling her either 'Mom' or 'Lisa' since she was five years old. It had been when there was trouble between the girls, which was rare, or when she had wanted something. Beth had not told her of anything going on between the two girls so it must be that she wanted something. "You know you don't have to call me that. Now get your butt in here. Watch your head."

It was a joke that had started after the tall basketball player had gone from five foot and just about the same height as the older woman to five foot ten in less than a summer. There were some low archways in the older house and Karla did on occasion bump her head if she was not truly paying attention. "I haven't hit my head in…" Just like that there was a thumping sound as the younger woman hit her head. Luckily it sounded worse than it was. "In about two seconds," The raven haired woman finished sheepishly rubbing her head out of reflex instead of necessity.

_Now I know that you are nervous. What can make my daughter's friend that is usually so self-confident that some would consider her cocky get that nervous to forget to duck especially after I just reminded you to duck? She's practically lived here for all her life._ Lisa shook her long blond tresses trying to clear her own head. "You all right?" A nod was her only response. "You do know that your Beth is staying with her grandmother this week?" _'Your Beth'?_ The older woman tried not to laugh sobering suddenly. _This is the day that I've been expecting for four years, isn't it?_

"Yes, Ma'am." Karla's voice came almost out as a squeak. "I mean, yes Mom." She hoped that the attempt at covering up her nervousness hadn't been seen. "Is Dad here?" She knew the answer to that. His precious pickup truck was in the driveway along with the SUV that was precious to Mrs. Powell. But she only wanted to go through this once. Hell she wasn't even sure she wanted to go through it once but her Rose was more than worth it.

"He's in his sanctuary." Lisa led the nervous young woman into the den. It was a combination of the latest technology and also surrounded on all four sides with books. It was an odd mixture but it was the doctor's favorite place to relax in after a long day at his clinic. Right now he was enjoying a Coors Light and was reading a novel that neither could see the title to. When he looked up his eyes went to Karla and then questioned his wife. "Look who has come to pay us a visit."

Nathan put down his book careful to mark the place that he had just finished reading. He stood and stretched. His height was just a tad bit shorter than the basketball player but it had never bothered him. In all the time that he had known her, which was her lifetime, she had never been anything but respectful to him or his wife and his daughter simply adored her. Maybe even beyond friendship. "So what brings you to actually visit with the old geezers?"

The three made their way to the living room. The older two sat in their recliners that were separated only by a small table. Karla took up the middle of the couch so that she was looked directly at the older couple. The basketball player fidgeted trying to get her nerve up to say what she wanted to say. "Well, you know I think of you two as more than just Beth's parents. You are and always will be like a second set of very caring parents." The older couple smiled at the younger woman knowing that there was more to it than what was being said.

"No matter what happens, you will be our second daughter." Nathan Powell had brought out his half full beer and took a long swallow. "You know that. So, just spill it." _I've never seen her like this. It's actually amusing. Even if she's here for the reason I think she is or at least the better half thinks anyways. They don't know we've known since they were sixteen that this day was coming. Kids._ The older man tried to keep the amusement and the chuckle that kept wanting to erupt from his lips hidden.

Karla cleared her throat. She took a deep breath and steadied herself. _This is for you, my love. I would do anything even give up basketball if you asked me to. I love you that much and have since I can remember._ "Well I'm sure that you know that Beth and I are really close." That got a roll of both older persons' eyes. It went unnoticed by the younger woman as she had her eyes affixed to her fidgeting hands in her lap. "But things have been changing between us."

There was a long moment of silence. Both the older Powells knew that they could say something and let Karla off the hook. The last year that their daughter had been at school her e-mails and phone calls had changed. While she had always talked about Karla, it had taken on a more 'we' tone instead of 'Karla and I'. It was cute and it was adorable and both Powells were happy. They feared all the things that came with a serious relationship. But the pair knowing each other from birth made them feel better.

There was silence and the basketball player realized that her girlfriend's parents were waiting for her to continue. So there was another deep breath and another sigh to try and get her courage up to ask for what she had come to ask for. "We both realized that our feelings go beyond friendship." Karla closed her eyes channeling her Rose's smile, smell and those passionate kisses they had been experiencing the past two months. "I came here to uh I guess ask if it was all right with you if Beth and I become more than just friends." Sweat had once again begun to bead on her forehead. One small trickle of sweat made its way down her back.

There was an outburst of laughter from the older couple. Nathan had to quickly set his beer down lest he spill it. Lisa actually had to wipe a stray tear away from her eye. The stunned and hurt look on the basketball player's face had almost undone them both again with another fit of laughter. But the two adults somehow made their bodies become adults once again and the laughter faded away. "We're sorry for the laughter, Sweetheart." It was Lisa that found her voice first. "It's just that we've expected this for a long time."

Karla sat with her mouth wide open. She kept moving her jaw to say something but then it would snap shut. The stunned look on her face was priceless and the adults were trying not to laugh. They could see how hard this had been on their daughter's girlfriend. Finally Nathan added, "I actually am glad you two have decided to start to officially date. You are old fashioned and you came to ask us for permission. To me that means you will always, always think of my little girl first. And you have always done your best to help and to protect her. So you have our blessing."

The basketball player got a goofy look on her face. Her body went limp against the couch. Every muscle in her body had been so tense and now there was nothing but this rubbery feeling in her body. It was a good feeling. Her heart was soaring and of course she couldn't wait to take Beth out at the end of the week so that she could tell her in person the good news. That reminded her. "I haven't told Beth I was going to have this chat. I want to surprise her with it at the end of the week if that is all right."

Lisa was glad that Karla was seemingly back to her old self well at least mostly. She really did love the tall dark haired woman that her daughter, she was certain, was in love with. It was amazing to have watched the two grow up together. The night of prom was never far from the older woman's mind whenever they were with each other as you could just see the looks that passed between them. "We'll be glad to keep your little secret. We know you have our daughter's best interest at heart. So, would you like to stay for supper?"

Karla chuckled loudly as the little bit of remaining stress that had been remaining flowed out of her body. _I should have known better. I shouldn't have gotten so stressed out. But this was for my Rose. This was for her. I will always and forever do anything for you my sweet._ "I'd like that." She managed to finally sit up straight. She looked into twin green eyes that matched her girlfriend's and knew that she was lucky. She had a good thing going at school. She had her own parents that loved and adored her. And now she had another set of parents to love and help her out. Life was good.

Wednesday September 18, 2013

Beth kissed her wife soundly. At this point neither of them cared who was watching them. They both knew that representatives of the team were there and watching. With them living a 'normal' married couple life it was only a matter of time that their relationship was discovered. In fact, there was a small contingent of media that could see what was going on. Flashes bounced off from everywhere and the couple knew that in just a few moments the whole world would know.

The surgical team that was waiting stood back and gave them room. The petite blond finally pulled out of the kiss. She knew that there were things that could go wrong. Though it was a complicated surgery it was also one of the ones performed most at the sports complex the team had chosen to have the procedure down. They had discussed having Beth perform it but she was simply too close and feared her inexperience would also be detrimental. It was also against policy. Like that had ever stopped them before.

"I love you." Beth held tightly to the larger hand. There were a few tears that streaked her face. It was easy to say that she wasn't worried but both women knew better. They had been together all of their lives in one capacity or another. They had been lovers for ten years now. They had been married for nine. The couple was so close that it was hard to tell where one started and one ended. "I'll be waiting here to take you home and take care of you properly."

"Shh." Karla wiggled her dark eyebrows at her wife. The anesthesia was already taking affect and she was getting a little loopy. "No sex talk in the hospital. I think we'll be holding off on that for a little while." That was followed up by a wink. The grip on her wife's hand tightened. "I'm counting on you being there like you always are." They shared one more look before slowly Beth released her wife's hand and even slower stepped away. She kept her green eyes locked onto blue ones as long as she possibly could.

Slowly the doctor made her way to the waiting room. Both of their parents were here. The surgery really was serious but not that serious. She was wondering why they were here. That was when her mother stood and opened her arms. Gratefully she allowed herself to be pulled into the tight embrace. _I guess no matter what age you are you will always need your mother._ Another thought occurred to her and she pulled back. "Where is Hope?"

Lisa smiled at her daughter. "No need to worry about your daughter. She's in good hands." Green eyes fixed on her own and she knew that she would have to give a better explanation. "She's in the daycare center. You might want to go see her. She's worried about both her moms." Beth smiled sheepishly and turned on her heels. It had been forever since the doctor had spent quality time with her own daughter. It came with traveling during the summer with the team. As much as she loved traveling with the team and spending time with her wife, she loved the time back in Columbus when she worked at her father's clinic but also spent as much time with her daughter as possible.

As Beth made her way down the hallway to the area designated for the children she thought back to that horrible day. Quickly she pushed it aside accepting what she and Karla had accepted long ago. While the conception of their daughter was not the happiest, they couldn't love her any more than they did now. As soon as the petite blond walked through the door it seemed her daughter could sense her presence. Green eyes met her own green ones and a squeal of delight escaped from the five year old.

The doctor knelt down and swooped her daughter into her arms. "I missed you, Peanut." It had been a week since they had seen each other in person. Video chats and talking on the phone was definitely not the same thing. They always set aside 'family' time no matter what they were doing but the doctor was getting tired of missing out on her daughter's life. "Why don't we go see your grandparents? They are all here to help us wait and see how mom feels after she gets her owie worked on."

"O'tay." The little girl had dark hair. It was almost like her mom's but of course that could not be. In fact, Lisa was always telling her daughter just how much taller it seemed her granddaughter was then when her daughter was at that age. Beth tried not to dwell on the details of her parentage as she blocked out every day just what the man that had unfortunately helped to create her looked like. Though still to this day if she closed her eyes she had no trouble at all. And the nightmares that were still so much a part of her nights especially when her wife was around were emotionally draining.

A little hand was locked into hers as they made their way back out to the waiting room. Lisa was waiting with both a coffee and a container of juice. Hope disentangled her hand from her mother's and made a beeline for her grandmother. Gladly the little girl took the juice box and drank half the contents in one gulp. "Slow down. I swear you eat and drink just like your momma." Innocent eyes looked up at her as a little bit of juice ran down her chin. "Luckily you're just as adorable."

It was several hours later and Hope was snuggled tightly against her mother's side. The blond had her head back against the wall trying to think about what would exactly be happening in surgery at this time. While she was not a surgeon she still knew the procedure like the back of her hand. That was when the men in the surgical gowns came out. Beth stiffened knowing the look well on their faces. When she had been an intern she had seen some of the resident doctors have the same look.

The lead one kept going while the other two stood back. The man had snowy white hair that was starting to recede. He was surprisingly short at least Beth thought so. There was a silence that hung in the waiting room. Finally the petite blond carefully extricated herself from her daughter glad when her mother took her place. Suddenly she was flanked on one side by her mother-in-law and her father on the other side.

"Dr. Powell?" Green eyes met his cloudy blue ones. There was that look and it suddenly was making her legs weak. Firm grip had her from either side and it was the only thing that was keeping her standing at this moment. "I'm afraid that after we got started something extremely unexpected happened." Not only were her legs weak, she was finding her arms weakening as well. "She had a reaction to the anesthesia. We managed to get that under control and perform the surgery. But she has still yet to come around. Would you like to see your wife?"

Beth nodded absently. Somehow she managed to get her feet underneath her more solidly. "Mamma?" For just a moment she turned at the little voice. Already her grandmother was whispering in her ear. She smiled at her daughter before turning to go to her wife who at this moment needed her more. She was led into the recovery room and took in a sharp breath. Karla's long form looked so weak. It was sweat stained and her skin was paler than the doctor had ever seen it. Her heart caught in her chest as she quickly sat down next to her wife. "Wake up, Jenks. Your daughter wants her mom." The hours ticked away and still her wife had not awakened. Her breaths were shallow and the petite blond knew that every minute that she remained asleep meant the more likely she would not wake up. Life was so not good.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday July 4, 2003

It had been almost a month since Karla had asked permission to date Beth. The basketball player had taken her on a very romantic dinner the night that she had asked if she had felt the same way. That day was what was building up to this very moment. When the cheerleader had revealed that she had the same feelings and attraction deep inside of her it had felt like the taller woman had managed a slam dunk during a game. That was something few women players were capable of but at the moment when she had heard that their feelings were mutual it felt like she had this pent up energy and could do anything that she put her mind to.

The basketball player had met with her now girlfriend for the last almost month every day. Of course she had come bearing a rose. Not knowing the meaning behind the colors she had chosen red ones. To her they went with the green eyes that she loved so much. Of course Beth had eagerly accepted the gifts and had given her a kiss each day for every day that they had officially been dating. That was not including the other kisses that the two young women shared.

They were now going to their usual place to spend the fourth of July. The weather was luckily holding out not even a cloud was in the sky. While it was going to be extremely hot and humid the rain that had been predicted all week was holding off. They were in casual clothing and had the moon roof open in Karla's small little car. Her father had bought it for her for graduating high school with high honors and maintaining her grades on into college. The music that played was a mix station with something rather hard core playing.

Beth reached over and turned the volume down. She hated the songs that it was difficult to sing to. In fact she loved it when there was a familiar song on that her girlfriend would sing to. Almost no one knew of the beautiful voice that was kept hidden inside the basketball player. In fact, only her parents knew as well as the cheerleader. And to the petite blond it was the greatest gift whenever Karla would serenade her. "So, we having dinner at the diner and then going to the show?"

Karla spared a glance at her girlfriend. Her heart raced when she thought about what she had planned. She wondered if they were ready for what she had planned. But they had known each other for their entire lives. True they had not admitted their feelings until just a month or so ago. But it wasn't always how long you knew someone it was simply the feeling of just how right it was. "Um, actually I have a surprise for you." The raven haired woman wriggled her eyebrows.

Already the basketball player had checked them into a very expensive hotel. There were wildflowers and sparkling grape juice along with some special snacks that she knew that her girlfriend really liked. She had even taken the liberty to pack an overnight bag for both women. They were in the room waiting as well. It was, the raven haired women hoped, going to be a night that neither of them was going to forget for the rest of their lives.

Beth now reached out and turned the radio completely off. Even from the profile angle that she could see her girlfriend from, it was obvious that there was a mischievous twinkling in those hypnotic blue eyes that she sometimes got lost looking into for hours. "What kind of a surprise?" Having known her girlfriend for twenty years she knew that she could be quite the practical joker. "I'm not going to end up needing a bath for a week am I?" She remembered an incident with red food coloring.

Karla flashed back to the same incident and winced. It had not been her idea and she had hated immediately agreeing to do it. Not only had it turned all the pompom squad's hair red it had also tinted their skin a nice rosy color. When it had been revealed to Beth that the basketball team had been behind the prank at first she had been so mad at her best friend that they had nearly ended their friendship. But the basketball player did the same thing to herself and she was humiliated right along with her best friend.

They had both walked around for nearly a month with skin that was tinged pink. The hair had washed out almost right away which was a very good thing. The skin simply made it look like they had spent a little too much time in the sun. Luckily for Karla, Beth had warned her about the retaliatory prank and had not ended up with blue skin and hair. Right then and there the raven haired young girl had been reminded just how special her friend was. The petite blond had a heart of gold and her friendship meant everything.

The basketball player sobered at the thought. While it had all worked out for the best she realized just how hurt her best friend had been. "I won't ever do anything like that to you again." Karla's gaze suddenly could find nothing but the road. At the memory of how the petite blond had suffered partially by her hand she wondered if it was a good time for what she had planned. "Um, maybe we should just go to dinner and the see the fireworks."

Beth would have to have been blind not to see as well as sense the sudden mood change in her girlfriend. _Girlfriend! That is still so new. Best friend is what I'm used to and will always consider her. But girlfriend as in GIRLFRIEND! Wow! So hard to wrap my head around. So what is up with my girlfriend?_ It was not the first time that Karla had gotten distant and moody. It was usually because she believed that she had hurt the petite blond whether intentional or not.

The future doctor leaned forward as far as her seatbelt would allow her so that she could see what the blue eyes were saying. Karla, at least to Beth, could keep a stone faced description. But those eyes. They told her entire stories about the woman that she had fallen deeply in love with, though she had yet to say the words and mean it like that. The eyes were full of sadness and of guilt as well. There was not the spark in the blue eyes that had been there just a moment ago.

The petite blond reached out and put a hand upon the leg of her girlfriend. There was the slightest of twitch there. _If you are upset because of what happened so long ago…_She squeezed the strong thigh between her fingers. "I would ask you to look at me but that would be a bad idea seeing you are driving." When the small attempt at humor had no affect Beth knew it was bad. "Pull over." That got a little flash in the eyes but instead of slowing down the basketball player sped up. "I don't want to have to say it again. Pull over." After a small beat, "Please."

That got Karla and she slowed down pulling into one of the many fast food restaurants that lined the two laned highway that they were driving on. The taller woman pulled into a parking spot that was as far from the building as she could and turned off the car's engine. She sat with her hands clasped in her lap not able to look at her girlfriend. There were not many moments that she had done something stupid and hurtful to her other half but that had been one of the worst because she could have prevented it and in turn Beth had warned her.

The cheerleader reached over and first she unbuckled her seatbelt and then her girlfriend's. The small car made it easy for her to reach over and take the tanned skinned woman's head in both of her hands. Green eyes searched blue and saw the pain there. In fact, now that they were stopped there was no hiding the pain and a single tear rolled down the chiseled face. "I forgave you a long time ago for that. You were caught up in peer pressure. You never meant to hurt me and you didn't." That got a raised eyebrow. "Ok, the dye did itch a little." That got the other eyebrow raised. "Ok, a lot."

Finally there was a sad smile on the raven haired woman's face. Finally she allowed herself to lean slightly into the pressure that her girlfriend was using on her face. Her blue eyes slowly took on that slight twinkling and it did Beth's heart good to see that. The worst times for either woman was when the other was hurting. And at that moment, though it was for a somewhat silly reason, Karla had been hurting. "I remember. But it was worse for you. You've always had sensitive skin."

Somehow the petite young woman managed to climb into the lap of her girlfriend. While public displays of affection had not become the norm for the two Beth could not help herself. The small car pressed the two closer until they were almost one. Without hesitation the cheerleader captured her girlfriend's lips in her own. It started out to show just how much she wasn't mad but quickly there was a fire in the intensity of the kiss. "I think the fireworks have started early."

That got a genuine laugh out of the taller woman. It also caused the raven haired girl to really look into green eyes and a huge smile was upon her face. _So sweet. So forgiving. I don't deserve her yet I have her._ At that moment it just felt right. Neither had said the words and meant it more than as friendship. But at that moment in time when Beth was offering so much of her soul up to her it was definitely time. Karla stroked her girlfriend's face and looked deep into green eyes watching them darken slightly. "I love you, Elizabeth Rose Powell."

As the blue eyes watched there was a misting in the pools of green. Of course she hoped that it was for the right reasons. When she found her lips captured once more, the basketball player knew that it was for happiness and excitement, the same thing that she was feeling. Small hands entangled in raven hair and pushed gently forward so that the contact was that more intense. Larger hands held tight to a small waist also putting just a little bit of pressure so that their bodies managed to connect just a little bit more.

Finally they were breathless and staring into one another's eyes. Because of her ragged breathing it took just a little bit for Beth to be able to find her voice. "I love you too, Karla Marie Jenks Jenkins." She pulled back a little and chuckled. "Wow! That's a bit of a mouthful when I say all your names now isn't it." The basketball player joined in with the soft laughter. "You know, I get this feeling that I've loved you before. That I've always loved you and that I'll be in love with you through the end of time."

Karla sighed as she felt a blond head nestled on her shoulder allowing her to gently lean on it with her chin. The words that Beth had just spoken to her washed over her. The basketball player was not one for examining emotions but now that she thought about it… "You know, I feel the same way." Her grip tightened around the small bundle in her arms. "You know I'm not one to think about philosophic things but now that I think about you and me I feel that I've always known you. That I will know you in the future. And that we will never be separated at least not emotionally. Does that make sense?"

The basketball player felt as well as heard the deep breath that her girlfriend took in. She knew that meant that she had had struck a chord with the younger woman. "That makes perfect sense." Beth shifted slightly and accidentally hit the horn. Both women burst out laughing. It seemed a great way to break the seriousness of the moment. "I think that means I should get back in my own seat." As the petite woman wrangled herself into the passenger seat she saw the picnic basket in the back. "Ooo! So a picnic is in order."

The raven haired woman blushed slightly. It was more than a picnic that she had in mind. But the night was going to start that way and lead to… "Yep. I know of a place that has a great picnic area and also has a bit of privacy." Her blue eyes were now full bloom twinkling with mischief and with love. "And it has the perfect vantage point to see the fireworks. So buckle up, my love." The taller woman did the same before starting the engine and pulling back out on the busy highway.

It only took another ten minutes of fighting traffic before they were at the last place that Beth had expected them to be. It was their old stomping grounds. Karla hustled to the other side of the car and opened the door for her girlfriend before getting the picnic basket out of the back seat. They walked hand in hand until they were on the fifty yard line of the football field that was used by their high school. It was a larger field as the school was one of the larger in the city.

For Beth it brought back some memories. As a cheerleader she had not only cheered for the basketball teams but of course for the football teams. The away games had been difficult because Karla usually didn't go to them. While their romantic emotions were not clear about one another in high school, their deep friendship was clear as day. Of course the moment that they had started 'practice kissing' both should have realized. But for some reason they had both been to terrified that if they crossed that threshold between best friends and lovers they would possibly lose their friendship. That would destroy both women over time.

The taller woman took the woolen blanket that had been tucked in the top of the picnic basket and laid it right in the center of the field. She knelt down and began to take out all the little tidbits of food that she herself had packed. Of course her mother had helped her with the making of the food as she had never been known as a cook. Beth took a seat and while she wanted to help she knew better. They were equal in the relationship but when it came to something like this, whoever planned things was in charge.

Beth marveled at all the things that Karla had packed. They were of course all her favorite foods. Nothing was fancy and still it made the cheerleader feel special. That was the best thing that had always been true about their relationship. Nothing had to be overly complicated. It all could be simple and it would mean so much to both women. The sky was just starting to darken and the stars were coming out in full force.

They fed one another bits of food and they drank the apple cider that Emily had provided. Both of the young women were more health conscious about what they ate and drank if only because both of them needed to maintain their physique for their chosen school activities. It was half an hour before the darkness totally took over and the sky seemed to loom larger than life. That was when the first sounds of the fireworks startled the young couple.

They had been gazing into one another's eyes when the first boom of the multi colored sparks shot across the sky. Sometimes they were erupting in just the usual fountain stream. Then somehow they made star patterns. The finale was the United States flag in all its glory. Of course the pair never actually got to see anything after the first ten minutes or so of the colorful display. The two had been too busy exploring one another.

They had been exploring with their tongues, their hands and their eyes. The temperatures were perfect for a summer night in Ohio and they were enjoying themselves. They got lost in what they were doing and clothing started to slowly start to come off. It took every ounce of strength for Karla to put a halt to what she knew was going to happen. "Wait." It was a breathless request. It was not a command. "I, um, I think we need to take this somewhere else."

The woman that the basketball player held in her arms was heaving. There was a deepness to the vibrant green eyes that Karla had never seen. Oh she had seen the eyes darken before but never had she seen it go to this hunter green. It made her shiver all the way down into her soul. A small hand reached up and stroked a soft tan cheek. "I almost want to say forget about someplace more comfortable and say let's continue. But you're right. I don't want to give anyone a show." She waited a beat before adding. "Except for you of course."

That got a raised eyebrow from the taller woman. She leaned in for one more passionate kiss which lasted longer than she intended it to. It was getting harder to pull away so she knew that this had to be the last kiss. Quickly, she helped Beth to her feet and she was grateful as her girlfriend helped her to pack the remnants of their picnic in the basket. The blanket was shaken of the dirt and folded neatly and also tucked away.

They moved at a pace and a grace that belied the urgency of what they both now knew was about to happen. Though only Karla knew where Beth trusted her girlfriend completely and waited to see where the night was going to take them. It wasn't long until the small little red car had them on the other side of town. It was nearing eleven thirty and still both women were wide awake in anticipation of what was about to happen.

Beth's eyes widened a little as she realized where they were. It was the premier hotel in the little suburb of Columbus that they lived in when not going to Ohio State University. Her blond head turned as the car parked just outside the back entrance to the twenty five story hotel. "What are we doing here? I thought we'd just go to my house. I mean, Mom and Dad are gone for the weekend." There was that twinkling in eyes that showed the mischief that was there. "You planned this?"

To answer her girlfriend, Karla rummaged through her wallet and pulled out the keycard to the hotel room that was waiting for them. "I was hoping that you'd honor me with a night of…" She trailed off trying to find the perfect words for what she wanted to happen. While a very intelligent person, words were not her strong suit. And she wanted more than anything to express how she was feeling in the right way. "Making love to me. To being my first and hopefully my only lover."

Beth was shocked. Though they had shared pretty much everything with one another when they were growing up, they had found their lives a bit busier when they had hit college, even busier than in high school when they had almost drifted apart. The basketball and the cheerleading were more intense. The academic course was much more intense and therefore had caused more need for studying. Their classes were opposites and while they spent every spare moment they could together as well as talked on the phone or e-mailed it still was like they were adrift somehow.

Their feelings, at least to the cheerleader, had grown over the time since they were sixteen into something more. And yet they had never acted on it besides the impromptu make out sessions. With so much time spent apart the petite blond had just assumed that her best friend had experimented with someone else. Beth herself had had her opportunities with both male and female students but none of them interested her in the least. She only had eyes for a certain blue eyed basketball player.

The realization that Karla had in a way stayed true to her brought a huge smile upon her face. It caused the fire that their night of making out under the firework lit sky to grow to almost inferno level. She reached across the car and gently cupped her girlfriend's cheek. "Only if you'll do me the honor of becoming my lover. My first and my only. You are already everything to me. I want this to seal that." She winked and continued. "So, what are we waiting for?"

That got a nervous chuckle out of the raven haired beauty. She hesitated only a moment before she got out of the car. Beth was not about to wait this time and was already by the door waiting for her taller companion. The card slid easily into the back door to the hotel and they were quickly on their way to a night of emotional and physical pleasures. The elevator made quick work and got them to the fourteenth floor. A right turn and a few steps and they were outside room fourteen twenty two.

Karla fumbled with the keycard as she tried to get the door opened. On the outside she was all cool and confident but on the inside this was the most nervous she had ever been in her life. The door slid open and remained that way as the two women looked at one another. Something overcame the basketball player and she swooped the woman that she loved up in her arms. There was a startled yelp that escaped the petite blond but the look in her green eyes said that it was a welcomed motion.

The basketball player felt like she was carrying a stuffed teddy bear as it seemed that her girlfriend was as light as a feather. Of course it was most likely because the raven haired beauty was riding on both an adrenaline high and an emotional high. She carried her to just inside the room and gently set her on her feet. She lost sight of her girlfriend for just a moment as she turned around to shut and make sure that the door was securely locked. There was no way that she wanted them disturbed for the rest of the night.

They stood there for a moment just looking into one another's eyes. Truth be told neither was really sure of exactly what was supposed to happen next. While there was not just the emotional attraction there was also the physical attraction, making love with another woman was not something either had ever really thought about until the past year. It was new to both and it was scary to both. Then something just seemed to click and they both chuckled softly.

It was Beth that took the lead. She reached out with a confidence she always had but seemed to be magnified whenever she was around her soon to be lover. Slowly she led them over to the side of the king sized bed. Their eyes kept their steady gaze into one another as slowly they both helped one another out of their pesky shorts and T-shirts. They took a moment to explore each other's mouths before they continued on their trek to be revealed in the most intimate way to one another.

Beth's hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they started with the cheeks of her lover and down to her shoulders. They continued until they were holding the weight of another woman's breasts for the very first time. Her thumbs were rubbing the nipples that went into tight rosebuds from the cool air of the room as well as the ministrations of the petite blond. Her eyes finally left her girlfriend's and she took in the entire length of the woman before her. "So beautiful. You are simply amazing."

Karla took in the gift that had been unwrapped for her. The petite blond was muscular. It came partly from her time as being a cheerleader but just because she always took such good care of herself. Blue eyes burned a path from the sweet blond tresses all the way down to the small feet, hovering on the perky breasts and the blond curls that protected her girlfriend's nether region. She swallowed hard as the scent of arousal hit her hard. "You are gorgeous beyond words. I'm so lucky to be honored with the gift that is your friendship and your love."

Their eyes met for a moment before Karla could not keep her own open any longer. The sensations that the simple stroking of her nipples had her knees weakening. Part of her wanted nothing more than to respond in kind. She hoped that her eyes, when they had managed to be open, had conveyed this want no this need. Her breath caught in her throat and muffled grunt escaped her as Beth had leaned down and claimed her right breast in a tender kiss. That kiss turned to a passion with the additions of the tongue and teeth grazing gently over the sensitive tip.

At first all that Beth did to her lover was gentle and tentative. Soon a hunger was overtaking her. The shyness and the lack of knowledge soon meant nothing. In fact she gently turned the taller woman around and backed her up until she was lying on the bed. The petite woman managed with gentle pushes to get the long body all the way on the bed and she climbed up next to the lithe body. A moan escaped both women as the smaller body began to slide up and down along the length of the taller one.

Karla wasn't sure exactly what it was that had totally blown her mind already. Was it the feel of the smaller woman's soft skin against hers? Was it the heat that was radiating from between the blond's legs? Or was it this sudden wetness that she felt coating her long leg or the wealth of dampness that had begun in her nether region. The raven haired beauty knew this was only the beginning at yet it was almost too intense already.

Beth was feeling almost the exact same way. All the things she'd seen in the movies or read in romance novels were making how she was feeling and how her body was reacting pale in comparison. This was the stuff, in her mind, that legends were made of. All she wanted was to be inside her lover and to have Karla be inside of her. In one swift movement she brought herself all the way up until she was looking into the raven haired beauty's amazing blue eyes.

Without saying a word she leaned up on her elbow and took the trembling hand of the basketball player and led it to the wealth of moisture that was to be found between her legs. Karla gasped at the feel of the heat and the feel of her lover's arousal. Beth then took her free hand and slowly trailed her hand down the long length of her lover's body. She closed her eyes and just let the heat and the feeling of the slickness penetrate her mind.

Both sets of eyes opened and then they smiled at one another. Beth leaned down and kissed Karla soundly and with that both gently entered the other. A collective gasp could be heard echoing through the large room. Both women closed their eyes hating to shut them but at the same time the overload of sensations that were shooting from their toes to their breasts from the tiny nerve bundles in their core was just too much.

The young lovers found a comfortable rhythm and soon their hips were gently rocking along with the thrusts of their fingers. Beth also made sure that their breasts were rubbing against one another which enhanced the sensations just a bit more. Karla got to her side and that opened up the taller woman even more and there was more skin on skin as well as kisses that were now being traded. Every touch, every little word of love and every inhalation of the other's scent increased the already overwhelming sensations bombarding both women.

As their rhythm picked up speed and the added sensations of the kissing and touching was making one thing crystal clear. It wasn't going to be long until they both reached their release. Both women could feel what they had never felt before building up. It was like the pressure that built up behind a shaken bottle of soda and when opened it had to burst forth. That was exactly what was happening. Both women looked into one another's eyes as they finally both felt all the pressure explode.

Beth collapsed against her lover as they both slowly and carefully removed their fingers from inside the still sensitive area of the other. They were both gleaming with the sweat of the pleasure that they had given one another. Karla wrapped protective arms around her smaller lover. It was both what the other had expected and at the same time it was nothing like what the other had experienced. It was the first of many times making love with one another. It was the start of relationship that would have ups and downs but mostly it would have happiness. And at the basis of it all was love.

Thursday September 19, 2013

It was now seven in the morning. Both sets of parents had gone to the hotel rooms that the team had provided for them. Beth's parents had taken Hope with them to the utter protests of the little girl. The little one had been bound and determined to stay with both her moms especially since one of them was hurting and hurting badly. But finally they had convinced her that Karla would have wanted her to get some fast food and get a good night's sleep.

The privileges that the hospital was offering to Beth had meant that she was allowed to stay overnight. She had fallen asleep relating the first time that the couple had made love in hopes that Karla would wake up and in her cocky tone say, "Why don't we do a repeat of that night." Or maybe she would have said, "You're just trying to get me to take you on that honeymoon we never really got to go on. Soon, baby. Soon we'll go."

But there had been nothing. Her heart rate and blood pressure were far lower than they would have liked after having been out of surgery for over twelve hours now. As a physician Beth knew that the longer that her wife stayed out like this the less likely for her to wake up at all. It was the last thing that anyone would have anticipated. The woman was strong. The woman was healthy. She had had surgeries before and had never reacted this way. There was no rhyme or reason for why she was still out like she was.

Beth let go of her wife's hand just long enough for her to stretch, use the facilities, splash some cold water on her face and then get what she hoped was a strong cup of coffee. It had been a long night of little to no sleep as the monitors remained steady in their beeps. Not even when she had kissed the tall woman had the monitors changed their rhythm. It was disheartening in every way imaginable. The blond woman sat back down and regained her vice like grip on her wife's hand.

"Come on Jenks!" A shaky hand reached out and moved a disheveled bit of hair out of her lover's eyes. She let the hand drift down the softness of her cheek and then onto a strong shoulder. "I know you're as stubborn as they come but even you aren't usually this stubborn." Fresh tears were forming in her eyes. With all the crying that she had done the previous night, she was not sure that there were any left. "You got me crying again. Which means you got me all wet again."

It was an old joke that they had shared not too long after they had become lovers for the very first time. Her eyes closed as the flood of memories washed over her. After they had slept for a few hours that first night, they had awoken and decided to get use out of the Jacuzzi bathtub. It had led to another round of exploring and soon they had made love for the second time. The sweet tentative touches were gathering strength every time that they made love.

"I'll be lost without you if you don't wake your ass up you big faker!" Beth wanted to start pounding on her lover's chest or give her CPR. But the tubes that were shoved down her throat were better at providing the much needed oxygen. At this point the doctor simply felt helpless. There was literally nothing that the science that she believed in wholeheartedly could do anymore. It was, she realized, all up to her soulmate to heal herself.

That gave her a small measure of comfort as she knew that their love was forever. They both gathered strength for the love and the connection that they had forged ever since the day that they were born mere weeks apart. Suddenly feeling total exhaustion overtake her, Beth gently laid her head on her wife's stomach. Her green eyes were red from crying and from lack of sleep. They were dry and itchy from the abuse and welcomed the relief when finally she allowed her eyes to slowly close.

It was several hours later when the petite blond awoke. There was something or someone stroking her shoulder length blond tresses. Her green eyes blinked still sore from the abuse that they had been subjected to enough so that her vision was slightly blurred for several moments. It took a few times blinking before her vision cleared. Her heart nearly stopped beating when it did. The clearest most beautiful blue eyes were looking at her with concern there.

"Hey." Beth's voice was weak. It cracked a little on the lone word. She knew that was from lack of sleep as well as the hours that she had spent crying so she cleared her throat and tried again. "Bout time you stopped faking, Jenks." She felt herself pulled into arms that were normally a little stronger but still held an amazing strength considering all that the owner's body had been through. "This is home." She whispered it not even knowing that she had spoken the last words out loud.

They laid there for a long time knowing that they should call the doctor to let him know that she was awake. And yet they just could not seem to break the spell that they were under. Though she knew she probably shouldn't, Beth removed the tubes that were giving her wife oxygen and resumed her tentative embrace. It took a few tries for Karla to speak and her voice was raspy. "Welcome home." It was a barely audible whisper from the basketball player. This was always how it felt when Karla held her Rose in her arms. It was safety. It was contentment. It was a heaven. It was home. "You smell like roses. Do you do that on purpose?"

Finally Beth pulled out of the embrace and smiled at her wife. Truth be told she had put on the perfume that her lover had gotten her last Christmas. It was a theme in their lives almost to the very beginning. It would continue until the end of time the blond was sure. "Yes. I wanted to give you yet another reason to wake up." A fresh tear slowly made its way down her cheek. The petite blond sniffled and blinked her eyes trying to keep the rest from falling.

"The only reason I'll ever need to wake up is having you in my arms." Karla reached up and gently wiped the stray tear away. She cupped her hand against the cheek. "I love you. And I'll always come back to you." Their gaze held one another for the longest time. That was when a familiar screech could be heard. Beth sat back so that they could both see their daughter enter the room. "Hey, Mini Me. Are you behaving yourself for your grandparents?"

Hope's little body squirmed away from her blond grandmother and ran to the bed. "Up, please?" Of course neither mother could resist that. Beth reached down and got a good hold of her daughter and sat her on the edge of the bed just as a nurse made her way into the room. "You no sleep so long." The little girl chastised her taller mother. "I like see your blue eyes." Remembering the warnings from the day before she gently wrapped her arms around her mom.

Fresh tears threatened to fall from Beth's eyes. But these were happy tears. Her family was finally whole once again. They still had a very long road ahead of them. Both women knew that waking up was only half the battle. But they were together. Their family for a rare occasion was together. Blue eyes met green ones. They held for the longest time. Through this connection that they still shared they both seemed to say, "Life is good."


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday June 7, 2008

Karla had just come back from a light practice. They had a home game Friday against Houston and were now preparing for a game on Sunday against Sacramento. It was late evening nearing eight thirty as she made her way to the very small one bedroom apartment that she maintained during the summer in New York during the WNBA season. It was cheaper and easier to find an inexpensive furnished apartment then to rent a hotel room for that amount of time.

The tall basketball player had just gotten out of the shower and was dressed in her red silk boxer shorts and her black A-shirt. What she really wanted to be doing was to either be home already or be on her way home. Beth was almost full to term and while they still had just over two weeks for her due date there was something telling the dark haired woman that she should be with her wife. Was it just wanting to be there? Was there something pulling her there as in a connection? Or was she sensing something was wrong?

Sighing heavily the power forward went to the tiny refrigerator and pulled out a lemon lime Gatorade as well as the chicken salad she had made before she had went to practice. As she made her way into the living room she picked up the cordless phone and set her dinner and her drink on the coffee table. Without even thinking about it she dialed the number she knew by heart. It took more rings than normal for anyone to pick up.

"Hey sexy." The voice on the other line sounded a little strained and Karla instantly was worried. She put down the bite of her salad and waited to see if her wife had more to say. "I've been thinking about you all day." That brought a smile to the tall woman's face. It eased her conscious just a little but not much. Leaving her very pregnant wife alone while she played basketball seemed so wrong. "So, did you just get back from practice?"

"I missed you more than words can say." Karla shoved the salad away. Though her wife sounded cheery and had teased her a little there was still something nagging in the back of her mind that not everything was all right. "I missed you both so much. And yeah I just got out of the shower. Was sitting down to a really late supper." The basketball player swallowed hard. "Um, how are you feeling? Do you need me to come home?" _I will drive all night and day if I can't get a flight._

Beth was sitting in a soft comfortable recliner with her feet up. Her feet and ankles had been swelling up the past couple days and it was getting harder to sleep in her bed. The recliner and she were old friends now. Of course she really just wanted to be snuggled up on the couch with her wife. While physically, other than the swelling, she was feeling pretty good. And yet there was something screaming at her to ask her wife to come. And yet she said, "Well right now I'm just tired and my ankles and feet are a little swollen. You have a game coming up."

Those words cut the basketball player to the core. It was something that they had not exactly argued about but had issues resolving over the years. Being a professional basketball player had meant traveling. Whether it meant during the summer in the United States from one side of the country to the other or whichever country she ended playing for over the winter. It took her away from the woman that she loved and now the child they were bringing into the world.

She put her thumb on one side of her nose and her thumb on the other. _I can't believe she has gone through almost the entire nine months and I haven't been there. Screw this. Calling coach and calling the team owner. I'm on a plane back to Ohio. Let them void my contract. Let them trade me. Some things are just more important than others._ "Nothing is more important than you. In fact, I'm getting off the phone right now and calling the team. Then I'm getting a flight back home. Are your parents there with you?"

The warmth that had washed over the petite blond made it difficult to think for a long moment. Beth, deep in heart, had always known that if it came down to it Karla would choose her over the sport that she loved so much. The sport that she was so good at. The sport that made her famous. The endorsement deals had helped offset what the scholarships had failed to cover so that she could go to medical school. "Mom and Dad are at the club. Dad is trying to get a new doctor to come into the practice. His workload is overwhelming and I won't be able to help out for a while."

The sudden panic that washed over the young woman made every muscle in her body, including her heart, to tighten. _I thought they were not going to leave you alone for a minute._ It was shame that she was feeling at the moment that was growing and she knew that she had to get going and get going now. "Tell Mom and Dad I'll be coming in. Maybe one of them can meet me at the airport. If not I'll call my parents. I have to hang up now. I really, really need to get home to you. I love you!"

Beth heard the almost panic in her wife's voice. She wasn't sure where it was exactly coming from. But she knew the only thing now that would quell that rising fear in the basketball player was to let her do what she needed to do. And that just happened to be coming home. That was just a hardship for the former cheerleader. Not! "Be safe. Just let me know which flight you end up on and I'll make sure one of our parents is there for you. I love you more."

Karla hated to hang up but she needed the line free. The salad and Gatorade were now totally forgotten. She hit the number two button and her coach was on the line. Since she was still in the closet, though married now for four years, her mind had to race for an excuse to miss who knew how many games. She hated lying but decided that a family member gravely ill was a good way to go about it. _I just hope Dad doesn't mind._

After talking to the coach she quickly talked to the owner. The entire time she was on the phone she was packing a small travel bag. While a good portion of her clothes were back in Ohio she still wanted to be prepared for anything. _I hate layovers. Hope I don't have to have one. Such a short distance I shouldn't. Augh! I need to be home and yesterday._ Neither her coach nor the team owner was too thrilled with her seeing that the break for the Olympics was coming up soon but the basketball player really didn't care.

The tall woman called for a cab and waited for it to show up. The ride to the airport was uneventful with the exception of a question or two about why the dark haired woman looked so familiar. Normally she would have explained and even given an autograph. But her mind was on one thing and one thing only. The line at the ticket counter was longer than an opening to a Sandra Bullock movie. It was aggravating the tall woman. Finally at ten minutes to midnight she had her plane tickets.

At that moment her stomach growled reminding her of the forgotten dinner. Quickly she grabbed a salad from one of the vendors and a bottled water before making her way to the gate. She pulled out her cell phone and called the familiar number. When there was no answer at the house she left a message. Quickly she ate the small salad before she tried the house again. There once again was no answer.

A panic was beginning to wash over the basketball player. _I knew I should have come home sooner. What the Hell was I thinking? I am so selfish. I have to make this up to Beth. I have to make this up to the baby. And I will if it takes me the rest of my life._ Just as she was about to dial her parents' number her cell phone rang causing her to drop it in her lap. Quickly she flipped open the phone and in an almost inaudible voice she said, "Beth?"

"No, honey." The voice on the other end of the phone startled the basketball player. Her mind went to a very scary place. Lisa Powell's voice had a tone in it that she had not heard since their senior year in high school and her wife's mother had called to tell her that while practicing the pyramid that Beth had broken her arm. Immediately she knew that something had happened to the woman that she loved. "When is your flight getting here?"

Karla's mind raced with possibilities. Knowing in the back of her mind after repeated discussions with Mr. Powell she knew that most likely Beth and the baby would be safe at this point. As always it was better to carry to full term but a lot of babies were born a few weeks early. Still… "They are just announcing the boarding. Then it's about an hour and a half." Quickly she gave the flight details to the older woman. "Now, tell me what is going on."

Lisa was actually quite impressed with just how calm Karla sounded. Knowing her for the last twenty five years or so she knew her as well as she knew her own daughter. While Beth wore her heart and therefore her emotions on her sleeve, the basketball player kept her emotions bottled up. When they did seep to the surface usually it came in an explosion. Not the kind that meant she hurt her wife, just it hurt to watch her hurt it was so powerful or made you thrilled if she was happy.

"We're at the hospital right now." There was an audible gasp on the other end of the phone. Right then and there Lisa wished that somebody was with her daughter-in-law. Quickly so that the basketball player would not worry she added, "She's doing fine. The baby is doing fine. In fact the doctor thinks it's going to be at four or five more hours. Just you be careful getting here. Everything will work out. Your parents are going to meet you at the airport."

Karla took several breaths to calm herself down. Normally she could keep calm in any situation. But when it involved Beth her emotions sometimes got away from her. A flash of one of their worst arguments ever flashed through her mind. But that was not what she wanted or needed to think about. What she needed was to concentrate on being there for her wife whether from afar or right by her side. "Tell Beth to wait for me." It was a half-hearted joke. "And that I love her."

Truthfully she wanted somehow to make it so that Beth would wait for her. But she knew that Mother Nature had her own way of doing things. She hung up the phone and turned it off knowing that it wouldn't be allowed to be on during the flight. The tall woman found that her seat was the middle one and somehow managed to get her tall frame into the space allotted. It was now just five minutes to midnight. _Wait for me, baby. I'll be there. I promise._ Her head leaned back and she closed her eyes wondering if it was going to be a boy or a girl.

Sunday June 8, 2008

The rainstorm had delayed take off for almost half an hour. Karla had managed to keep herself calm and not pace up and down the aisle of the large plane. It however could not keep her from shifting in her seat much to the annoyance of the woman and man that she was sandwiched between. After apologizing for the millionth time she put her head back and closed her eyes. Her entire being settled on one thing and one thing only. Beth and the arrival of their child.

In fact the soothing thoughts of her wife and the impending joyful arrival somehow managed to calm the basketball player down and she managed to sleep the rest of the flight. Of course the storm seemed to have followed her from New York and had made finding her parents at the airport a nightmare. Fortunately it was only a twenty minute drive to the hospital. Of course with the rain it took almost forty five minutes.

Only Mr. Powell was in the waiting room when they got there. He enveloped her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead. That took some doing seeing he was only about five foot six but the gentle man managed it. Mrs. Jenkins took off determined to find a nurse. When explained the situation the woman looked as if she didn't want to take Karla to get scrubs on. In fact it took the good doctor to explain she better or he would report her behavior to the hospital board.

The height of Karla almost caused a problem. The scrubs that the hospital had were of standard size. Fortunately there was a rather tall doctor that was on call and he gladly gave up his extra set of scrubs so that the woman could be with her significant other as he put it. The nurse had led the nervous woman down the hallway. All that the basketball player had to do was open the doors. Suddenly a panic like she had never felt before washed over her.

There were flashes of the night she had found out Beth was pregnant. The argument that had gone on for what seemed like months had lasted only a day or so, but that it had happened the day before Thanksgiving making it that much worse. It wasn't because her wife was pregnant. It was keeping that fact and how she had come to be pregnant a secret. _And all because I was overseas playing basketball. I should have known then that I was being selfish. Beth needed me and still does. And yet where was I? Well at least this time I wasn't halfway across the globe._

After taking several breaths Karla finally managed to get herself to walk through the double doors which opened, to her surprise, after the nurse swiped her badge. The basketball player got a goofy look on her face and she made her way into the sterile room. Of course it wouldn't be sterile much longer with the kind of obscenities that were coming from a petite little firecracker of a blond. The words caused the raven haired beauty to laugh. That was a mistake.

"And what is so fucking funny?" The normally soft spoken pregnant woman's voice was full of pain and annoyance. Quickly Lisa Powell moved back so that Karla could take her rightful place right next to her wife. Green eyes that were bloodshot from hours of being in pain and lack of sleep met blue ones that were almost as bloodshot. They stared at each other for the longest time before a slight smile made it on to the petite blond woman's face. "Bout time you fucking showed up, Jenks."

While there was still anger laced in the words there was also love. It melted Karla's heart and she felt like she was falling in love with the woman she married. "Sorry. Had to fight Mother Nature. But I don't want to fight with you. Ever." There was a pleading in the blue eyes and the smile grew just a little larger on the pregnant woman's face. "I'm just glad our little one isn't as impatient as I am. I hope that she or he will always take after you in that way."

Without even thinking about it, Karla's hand found her lover's. The grip was tight but the basketball player didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that the woman that she loved was in pain. It was a good kind of pain as soon there would be a new bundle of joy to take care of. Of course that made her think just for a moment about her basketball career. _If I keep playing like I am I'm going to miss out on the first time our baby rolls over, crawls, walks and talks._ She sighed heavily trying to push the somber thoughts out of her mind and concentrate solely on her partner.

At that moment a scream caused the basketball player to fully startle awake from her darkened thoughts knowing that they would have to talk. And it wouldn't be a simple talk. Nothing with as many emotions behind it could be simple. And yet the two women had gotten through one of, if not the worst things and had not only survived but it had made them stronger as well. It was, as Beth had once said that the two of them were connected. That they had been together before and would be until the end of time. That somehow had always made it so that no matter what they were facing they would survive it together.

"I think she has your head." Beth looked at her wife. Though there was still pain and anger it seemed that most of that had drained away. It was probably because of the deathlike grip that she had on her wife's poor defenseless hand. "It feels all hard." The petite blond managed to give a wink before the next contraction hit. They were now only about thirty seconds apart. "I think you got here just in time. Either that or your child was waiting for her mom to show up."

Before Karla could respond the doctor was telling Beth to concentrate and that one more push would do it. It felt like an eternity for the couple but in reality it only took another minute or so and the little squirming very red baby made known for the first time just what a healthy set of lungs that it had. Tears were slowly trickling down the basketball player's face as she watched them clean up the baby. The nurse motioned her over and she got to cut the umbilical cord.

The nurse then carefully handed the baby into the waiting arms of her mother. Nestled in the crook of her arm and the head carefully supported by a strong shoulder Beth quickly took stock of her child's fingers and toes and the fact that she was holding a baby girl. The baby's eyes were blue and had thick tufts of dark wavy hair on her head. Looking at the baby all that the former cheerleader saw was how much the child looked nothing like her. It saddened her but also made her happy that somehow in the crazy mixed up world their daughter looked like her mom.

If only Beth knew that in a few weeks the eye color of her newborn daughter would change to match her brilliant green ones some things that happened might not have happened at least the way that they had happened. But then life is never predictable even when you have the kind of love that is eternal and the one that loves you and the one you love would do anything for the other. There are sometimes things that just can't be predicted. There are things that just can throw you for a loop. But as long as you have faith, hope and love then anything is possible.

Karla reached over the bed and a wriggling arm finally stopped long enough to snare the long digit of her index finger. The baby's unfocused eyes still seemed to find blue ones that were still full of tears. The grip of the tiny hand tightened considerably. "Wow! She's got quite the grip." A little grunting sound came out of the baby as if in response. It was like she was saying, 'darn right, mom'. Never taking her gaze off from her daughter she asked the sometimes most difficult question for parents. "So, what are we going to call her?"

Beth had been watching her wife's expressions and loving every minute of it. _She's definitely a proud mother. I don't think she could be happier if she had just given birth._ She chuckled softly to herself at her next thought. _Though probably eternally grateful that I was the one that went through the pain of the delivery. Just not the pain of the conception._ At that moment it occurred to her that despite her daughter's origins and how it had almost taken away the thing she counted on the most, her wife's love, there was something more to it now. The little girl that still had the finger of her mom tightly grasped represented something.

"I think we should call her Hope." The petite blond managed get Karla's attention away from the captivating baby. They stared at each other for a long time. "I think Hope Jenkins Powell has a certain ring to it." Her wife made a kind of choking noise. _Guess you never thought that I'd want her named after both of us, huh? Well silly woman. You are as much a mother to her as I am._ "So what do you think, Mom? Do you like your daughter's name?"

For a long moment of time Karla stared at her wife. While she knew that she would always be accepted as the baby's other mother it had never occurred to her to have her named after her. Of course they had already approached a lawyer, an associate of her father's, so that they could start legal adoption proceedings. All they had to wait for was the little one to enter the world and they could begin the lengthy process. Her blue eyes went back to her daughter's. "So, Mini Me, what do you think? You like the name Hope?"

It took a moment but little Hope began to giggle and there was a tiny smile upon her face. The family stayed like that for several moments before a cry that could startle the dead escaped from the tiny bundle. Beth looked at the little girl now squirming and crying in her arms. _Didn't think I could love something in just mere seconds. But I love you. I love you as much as I love your mom. You and she are my everything._ "Guess she's hungry."

Karla watched as her wife pulled her hospital gown open. The breasts that she loved to suckle on were exposed and showed just how swollen they had become over the time of the pregnancy. _Wow! She's as ravenous when it comes to eating as her mama._ That got a soft chuckle out of the tall woman. _And I thought I was loved before. I thought I knew what a real family was. This, this is what a family is. Damn! How did I get so lucky?_ "Looks like you when you eat."

If she could have Beth would have given her wife a playful swat on the arm. As it was she met her eyes for a moment and an instant moment of understanding flowed between the two women. Karla carefully laid herself next to the woman she loved. She was high enough up that she could look over the smaller woman's blond head and still see the newborn suckling contentedly at her mother's breast. There were no happier people on the planet at this moment and time.

Lisa Powell had stayed in the room but had watched from a distance. Seven months ago this scene never would have unfolded like this. In fact she was not sure that they would ever be able to be civil with one another after what had happened. _I should have known better. It has always been like these two were born to love one another. That meant getting past the rough times just to get to the good ones._ The homemaker smiled at her two daughters and her granddaughter. _They deserve this._

Slowly the petite blond made her way out of the delivery room. Soon she knew that mother and child would be moved to a regular hospital room. That was when the grandparents could do their visiting. She made it out to where the other three new grandparents were sitting. All three shot up when they saw here enter. "Well, we have a granddaughter. Her name is Hope Jenkins Powell." Her husband pulled her into a loving embrace. "We can see them all in just a little bit. Right now the little one is getting her first meal."

That was all it took for Phyllis Jenkins to lose it. She found herself wrapped in her husband's strong arms. It was a couple hours later when Beth and Hope were settled in her own private hospital room. Karla was back lying at her side. Instead of nursing the infant was carefully wedged between her two mothers sound asleep. Of course Mrs. Jenkins had to pull out a camera and take several photos. It would be the first of many pictures in the scrapbook of life for a young little girl that was loved and treasured.

Monday September 30, 2013

It had been over a week since Karla had finally awoken from her surgery. That day they had recounted for the benefit of Hope the time of her birth. The five year old had loved to hear, of course minus the naughty words, just how forcefully her mama had gotten. In all the time that the little girl had been alive it was rare when either of her moms raised a voice. She knew, as much as a child that young can, that she was loved and lucky to be in the family that she was.

The only grandparent that had stayed was Lisa. Once they knew that the basketball player was going to be all right the other three grandparents reluctantly went back to their lives in Ohio. It was a good thing that Beth's mother had stayed as they were starting the hardest thing. It was the first time that Karla was going to her physical therapy and she wanted her wife by her side and yet it would be too much to have their daughter there.

Beth was sitting on the padded mat that was on the floor of the therapy room. They were starting easy just having Karla learn just how much pressure she could put on the leg. Before that the physical therapy had consisted of leg stretches to strengthen the muscles around the knee. It was already weakened from only a short time off as the basketball player was constantly either working out or playing actually basketball games.

The doctor watched as the lines of tension were streaking along with the moisture of sweat along her wife's entire body. There was no doubt in her mind that Karla was pushing herself and that she was probably pushing herself more than she should. The conversation about pushing too hard causing more damage than helping crept into the petite blond's mind. But she pushed it away for now. For she knew that what the athlete needed more than anything was unconditional love. But there was a point when even that would have to come to an end and she would have to do what was physically best for her.

There was a groan from the basketball player. Before she could stop herself Beth was on her feet and by her wife's side. She was eyeing the knee and saw something she didn't want to see. "You have to stop now." This was said as much to the physical therapist as it was to Karla. The basketball player growled at her. "Don't you even dare!" Blue eyes blinked a little stunned at her. The petite woman eyed the rather large man that was in charge of the physical therapy. "Time for a break."

The man knew better than to argue with the doctor. Already during the stretching exercises she had been the one to say enough was enough. He simply nodded and made his way over to the bench where there were coolers filled with Gatorade and water. The tall man busied himself filling sports bottles with the refreshments. The man was trying not to overhear the conversation. But in the short time he'd been around the couple it amazed him just how in charge the smaller woman was.

Beth helped her wife over to the bench and helped her carefully stretch out her leg. Karla visibly winced when she tried to stretch her long leg all the way out. Once again their eyes met blue ones fearing what they would see in green ones. All that shown was love and concern. "Let me go get some ice for that knee. We'll ice it for about twenty minutes. If the swelling has gone down enough you can do some more therapy." A hand was on each side of the basketball player's face. "You know I do this because I love you."

Karla sighed heavily and watched her wife walk away. The physical trainer came over and handed her one of the sports bottles. Afraid of incurring the wrath of the petite blond he quickly moved back though all the sports bottles were filled to the brim. The basketball player took a long swallow of the cool liquid. It reminded her of games. Whenever there was a stoppage in play there was always someone there with a bottle of either water or Gatorade for her.

Carefully the tall woman rubbed her aching knee. It had been sore before the torture of the physical therapy but now she was ready for the ice or, even better yet, a pain pill. But she was bound and determined not to cower to those damn pills. Besides, she wanted to leave it open for her to resume at least maybe the WNBA part of her professional career knowing that even if her knee cooperated enough to begin playing again there was no way it would take the stress of almost all year straight anymore.

Sighing heavily she put her good knee up and leaned her arm across it and then leaned her head on it. Beth was still across the room gathering the ice. Watching her was something that she loved to do more than anything. Even after having a child and now getting to those years where a body doesn't quite respond as well as it used to the petite blond was still breath taking. The way her hips moved when she walked. The way her curves were still well defined. The way her breast barely sagged at all when not restricted by a bra. And those abs that were to die for.

The next thing she knew she was wincing at the feel of the ice and the gentle wrapping at her wife's hands. Karla looked up at the face that to her was perfection personified. _It really wouldn't be bad if both of us just gave up what we were doing here and moved to Columbus. She has her father's practice to take over. I have my sports degree. I could coach anywhere. I just want to grow old with her and not hurt so much._

Over the past week the basketball player had come to realize just how much her entire body was aching. Minor injuries and just constant abuse of the joints and pushing muscles beyond their limits had taken a toll on her still young body. She had come to realize that if she kept up the way she was then she could possibly be crippled by the time that she was older. It made her heart ache at the thought of missing out on things because she'd abused her body over the years.

A very cold sensation between her breasts broke her out of her deep thoughts. Quickly she was pulling her A-shirt out of the mess shorts she was wearing trying to get the offending piece of tiny iceberg away from her overheated skin. There was a huge grin on the beautiful face of her wife. It must have been contagious because it instantly showed up on her face as well. "You are such a brat sometimes you know that?"

"If I am it's because I learned from the biggest one ever born." Beth leaned down and kissed her wife partially to distract her from attempting to retaliate but most just to show just how much she loved her and how much she supported her. "Please don't get angry but you do have to take it easy. It's only been over a week since you had your surgery. And we've discussed this before but you can do more damage if you push yourself too hard. I'm worried about you, baby."

"I know you are." Karla wanted nothing more than to pull Beth into her lap and show her just how much it was that she appreciated everything that her wife did for her. Between the injured leg and the fact that they were in a very public place she had to settle for holding her hands. "By the way I forgot to ask you something." The doctor tilted her head as if to say 'go ahead'. "Obviously I have an excuse to be away from the team. What about you?"

Beth took a deep breath. This was not the way that she had wanted to tell her wife. She had hoped that they could do it back at the cramped little apartment. But she was not going to lie and she was not going to keep anything from her wife either. That had almost cost her the life she had and she had learned her lesson the hard way. Her eye green eyes found blue ones and the petite woman took another deep breath. "The team found out about us being married. They were here when you went into surgery and, um, saw the kiss." She smiled sheepishly. "They said it was a conflict of interest so I'm out as team doctor."

Part of the power forward wanted to be so angry and yet part of her was relieved as well. Relieved because she knew that Beth had not truly been happy being the team doctor. Her wife's heart had always been with helping people. Maintaining the health of professional basketball players was still good medicine but it was not the same as helping out at a clinic for those that could not afford healthcare such that her father ran. Even just a regular doctor's office or hospital would be more to the petite woman's liking.

It took a minute for Karla to really think over all the implications of her wife no longer being with the team. In a way it made her happy because now her wife could do what she really wanted. It made her sad because they would no longer be able to spend a good deal of their time together if the basketball player should get back into playing shape. "Wow. I mean, it sucks and yet at the same time that means that you and Mini Me can go back to Columbus. We can get that house we've always talked about."

When Karla had excluded herself from the future plans it had truly upset the doctor. But then that was switched off by the fact that her wife wanted to eventually go there too. That was the only way that they would buy a house. It brought a huge smile to her face. "Again, sorry I waited till now to tell you. It was last Friday that they called me into the meeting. They already had a replacement hired. Dad says he's about ready to retire so that means I can take over his practice."

Karla managed to pull her wife into a one armed hug still very mindful of her very sore knee. The fact that her wife was no longer with the team gave her conflicting emotions only in the fact that part of her was jealous. Now Beth was going to get to do what she wanted to do. Plus Lisa Powell would be happy to babysit her granddaughter. The ideal of retiring was becoming more and more appealing to the basketball player, well at least cutting back anyways. "Their loss. Ohio's gain. Now, I think it's time for a little more physical therapy. Then we can pick up the munchkin and your mother and have an early dinner. How does that sound?"

Beth smiled happy that her wife was not upset at all. "Sounds like heaven to me. Now just remember to be careful." With the playful glare that she got she held up her hands. "I know. Nag. Nag. Nag." They both laughed as the mood of both improved tenfold. The doctor walked next to her wife and took the crutches away once she had herself settled in the parallel bars. The physical therapist was giving her encouragement as well as supporting her body when needed.

The petite blond's thoughts began to drift just a little as she thought about the possibility of being back in Ohio full-time. It was very appealing thought. Wherever Karla and her daughter were would always be home. But there was a part of her that had always regretted leaving their childhood neighborhood. _I wonder if we can get a house near both our parents. That way it wouldn't be far from the clinic and probably anywhere that Karla would want to work._

The doctor was so caught up in her own thoughts that the scream of pain caught her by total surprise. The first thing that finally penetrated Beth's mind was the fact that her wife was on the ground clutching her knee. A flashback to several weeks ago in a basketball arena with a hostile crowd booing the injured player lying on the court. It took a second for her to realize where she was and what most likely had just happened. "Karla!"


	5. Chapter 5

AN-The first part of this chapter was the hardest thing I've ever written in my life so I thought a warning was very appropriate. I don't like rape/physical assault on my characters but I chose to do so this time. It was a very difficult decision. To me the scene is graphic enough and therefore if you don't like such situations you might want to choose to skim through the first section. Thank you to those that are reading and I hope no one is offended.

Monday September 24, 2007

Beth was just coming out of the campus library. It had been a long day. Mondays were her worse caseload for classes and it had been taxing on her. Not to mention the fact that her wife was on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean and had been now for three weeks. It was difficult having Karla gone most of the year. But they had agreed to it when discussing just how they were going to be able to afford medical school. Scholarships were only half the battle and neither of them wanted to take money from their parents. They were just too proud.

It was later than the petite blond normally would stay. While she had her whistle and pepper spray she was still a little unnerved about being alone on the big campus by herself. Luckily most of the campus was well lit and it was patrolled regularly by campus police but something still was making the young woman ill at ease. The fact that the parking lot was pretty much empty really had her rattled. Flashing back to freshman orientation she remembered the safety rules and was cursing herself for not having someone with her.

There were no stars or moon showing as a storm seemed to be brewing on this cold fall night in Ohio. The aspiring physician shivered though she had on her thick leather jacket and a light pair of knit gloves. Of course part of the shivering was because of the feelings of unease that were flowing through her body. A fellow student of hers had said that she had heard rumors of an attacker going around campus. The person was attacking women that were known to fancy women instead of men.

Beth was trying to shrug the thoughts out of her mind clinging to the rumor that the worst that the man had done was beat them up a little and steal their money. That would be bad enough. The petite blond was not a stupid person. Along with the medical training she of course had to take some psychology classes as well. Her fear was that a lot of people that started with violence started slowly and eventually escalated. She just hoped that she would not be the one that would happen to.

The petite woman sighed a bit in relief as she made it to her car and was in the driver's seat with all four doors locked. She was putting her books on the floor so that they would not fall since there were so many of them when she heard something. It was a sight that she never thought she would see and it made her swallow several times. Her mind could not even begin to process the fact that someone had spoken to her. Instead she was blinking several times hoping the image before her would go away.

"I said open the fucking door." Beth for the first time heard the deep gravelly voice but it still was hard to register that the man that belonged to the voice had a gun shoved up against the driver's side window. The blond blinked a few more times and let out a startled scream as the she heard metal on glass. "Don't you dare say a fucking thing." Now the young woman was shaking and her stomach felt like it was going to betray her. That would probably just anger the man more.

Her entire body was now shaking like the last lonely leaf on a branch. It felt like a simple breeze would knock her on her backside. It took her several times fumbling with the lock and then the door release to actually get the door open. There was actually a growling sound coming from the man in the ski mask. More than once he tapped on the window with the barrel of the gun and it made her shake and therefore her attempts to exit the vehicle even harder.

Finally she was outside of the vehicle. Her back was pressed roughly up against the small blue compact car. This was one of the few times that she actually wished that she had a bright colored car that might stand out and get some notice. Of course other than the man's raspy breathing and her own heart pounding so hard in her chest, most other sounds were blocked out. Her own breath was picking up as the terror of the moment was hitting her full force.

Green eyes closed tightly trying to block out any sight of the man. A not so gentle tap of the gun barrel to her left temple caused her eyes to open back up. "I like it when you watch." The man coughed and Beth was sure that he in his forties and had been smoking since his teen years. While not a doctor yet she had spent some time at the campus clinic and of course had grown up around her father's practice. She had picked up a few things over the years. "So don't close your eyes again or else."

Beth swallowed hard and nodded. There was no way she trusted her voice at this point and time and was dreading the moment should he want her to speak. Her mind of course was racing with just one thing, well one person. She wanted to close her eyes and think of nothing but the love that she and Karla shared. All she wanted to do was be in the arms of the woman that she loved. But that was not going to happen until around Thanksgiving and that was if they were lucky.

A look of horror flooded through her mind as she watched the man begin to touch himself. In the back of her mind she was hoping that this was as far as it was going to have to go. But she knew better. There were too many crime dramas on and her own personal knowledge from psychology class to hope for something like that. There were grunting sounds coming from the man and it was making her quite ill. The thought of anyone touching themselves, at least in front of her, was quite disturbing.

Another even more reprehensible thought crossed the young woman's mind. _I've only ever been with Karla. We pledged that night that we would never be with anyone else. I can't let this happen. If he wants more than a voyeur I will have to fight with everything I have._ Beth watched as the man's pants were unzipped and his hand was inside. His eyes closed for a moment and that was when the former cheerleader decided to make her move.

Knowing that the gun was still pointed at her temple but with a looser grip she decided to attempt to use one of the lessons they give incoming freshman. She took her hand and used the heel of it to aim for his nose. In the moment of terror her aim was a little bit off and instead she hit his mouth instead. It took only a moment, not long enough for even an attempt at running away for the man to recover. The gun was backhanded across her face with considerable force.

It was not enough force so that she was unconscious but just enough for her to see stars and for her jaw to ache so badly that she feared that it was broken. "You stupid bitch!" Another slap to the face as Beth had somehow managed to stand up from the one knee she had fallen to. Again she found herself on the ground and there was no mistaking the blood that was running from her nose. "I was just gonna make you watch. Now you made Paulie angry."

Beth felt herself being picked up by the collar of her leather jacket. She was shoved roughly once again against the car. Her hands were fighting his off as much as possible but the man was stronger. As she got a good look at his light brown eyes she saw something she figured was there. The man was high as a kite. From what she was not sure as there was no smell of a certain weed that some of her sorority sisters were quite partial to. She and Karla had never indulged and never would.

Suddenly attempting to fight, even with her pledge to her wife, took a back seat and quickly. Deep down she knew that if the man was on a current high or coming down from a high he could be quite dangerous. If still on a high he could have strength he normally didn't have and would be very prone to violent outbursts. If he was coming down, he would have the added ache of seeking that high once again and the adrenaline that came with raping and beating a woman would fill that need quite nicely.

The petite blond shuddered at that thought. To her she was damned if she did anything and she was damned if she didn't do anything. So Beth forced her eyes to remain open but she really didn't see or feel any of the things that the smelly junkie was doing to her. Oh she knew enough of what was going on that she would tell her story to the police when it came time. But for now she wrapped herself up in a cocoon that was Karla's love.

Beth never felt her jeans being unbutton or unzipped. She never felt her cotton panties being slid down to join her pants. Unwillingly she lifted one foot then the other when the awful man put the cold steel of the gun between her legs. The woman never felt the burns of the zipper of his own pants rubbing on the inside of her thighs as he repeatedly thrust himself into her after having roughly spread her legs with his knee. The entire time he was grunting like a pig and the gun was perilously pointed at her chin.

The last thing that she remembered before it went totally black was the thought of how much she loved her wife and would never let her know that their promise had been broken. Of course it had not been willingly broken but still the cheerleader would never tell the woman that she loved that she was no longer solely hers. One man, that was in need of an adrenaline rush, had caused her world to come crashing down on her head.

Tuesday September 25, 2007

There were only two things that Beth realized at that moment. There was an ache that ran from her head down to her groin area and the fact that the light was far too bright wherever it was that she was. By the familiar smell that was assaulting her nose she would have to guess that it was hospital. That made sense seeing as what had happened to her whenever it had happened to her. She was not even sure what day it was.

"Beth?" The voice was painfully familiar which meant that among whatever other bruises and cuts she had there was a concussion to deal with as well. This was going to set her school back at least a week not to mention any court dates that were to come with the mess. But all that was not important. Getting better and putting the bastard behind bars was the most important thing. There was a gentle touch on her shoulder and she knew without opening her eyes that most likely it was by the person that belonged to the voice.

"Hey, Mom." Green eyes fluttered open carefully and then went shut again. "Can someone please turn down the lights?" She put her hand over her eyes to help shade the sensitive organs from the brightness of the lights above her. A slight moan escaped her until the lights were finally dimmed. "Thank you." The petite blond attempted to sit up but was held in place by gentle hands. Her eyes once again attempted to open as she adjusted to the lights.

Looking around the room were four people that she knew loved her very much. Not as much as a certain basketball player that at the moment was playing for a Russian team. Her mind was blank as to exactly what the name of the team was or where they were located. All that mattered was that her soulmate was halfway across the world when she needed her the most. And yet she could not begrudge her this because it was, along with the petite blond, her heart's true desire.

"Just lay back." The same voice echoed slightly in her ears. That was another indication of that pesky concussion she was not looking forward to dealing with. "Nathan, go get the doctor. He wanted to see her when she woke up." Without looking she knew that her father was grimacing. As a doctor himself he wanted nothing more than to examine his daughter. A half smile was on her face as she realized that her mother had intentionally sent him out of the room for that reason.

There was a tension in the room that you could cut with a dull knife it was so thick and so intense. Beth figured each and every one of the parents wanted to ask her exactly what happened. She was only going to tell them the basics. There would be enough times repeating her story for the police and attorneys and anyone else that would be involved either side of the case. The best thing would be to pray that they caught the man and he pleaded guilty. The odds of him doing her a favor like that were slim to none and she knew that.

"I'm all right." Beth attempted to sit up again. This time it was Phyllis that was by her side helping her to adjust the bed into a sitting position. They moved it slowly making sure that the petite blond's stomach would not rebel at the motion. _So far so good. Now if I just don't think about how Karla will feel when she finds out._ "Well I've been better of course." There were three expectant faces but she was not about to say anything until all four of her parents were in the room.

That was when Nathan came back into the room with not just one but two doctors and four nurses in tow. Green eyes rolled as she realized that her father was probably using his connections with the hospital to garner special treatment for his little girl. Part of her felt special and part of her wanted no extra attention. It was going to be hard enough to deal with the emotional consequences and to keep it all from Karla.

The doctors began to ask her the standard questions. There was poking and prodding to her various body parts. She suddenly was very grateful that she never woke up when they did the rape kit. What they were doing now was invasive enough, but having to remember someone probing her vagina was something she was glad to only have in her imagination. And that made her cringe thinking about how much she loved it when Karla touched her there. Hell how much she loved it when her wife touched her anywhere. A horrible thought entered her mind as she wondered if it would ever be the same when her soulmate touched her.

They did some more blood draws and began talking about the consequences of rape. It was something she knew well and was loathe to go through with it for herself but she knew she must. They gave her a shot that would hopefully counteract most sexually transmitted diseases though nothing can prevent HIV besides safe sex or abstinence. It was the second round as they had already given her one when she first was brought to the emergency room. Then they were talking about the morning after pill.

There was the plastic cup with the pill sitting there. A plastic cup full of water was in the other hand of the nurse. Both were being held out like they were just normal medicine that everyone took. Maybe they were even just vitamins. Beth looked past the smiling nurse and caught her mother's eyes. Then she looked at her father and made the rounds to Karla's parents. Neither family was particularly religious but there was something in the eyes of her mother that was pleading with her to not take the pill.

Beth froze for the longest time. Her hand was going to the plastic cup when something ran around in her head. It was of a conversation that she and Karla had had just a few short months after they had gotten married. They were only twenty one but yet they felt that they were ready then to have a child together. What if this was a way they never would have thought to have a child? Besides she could not end a child's life no matter what.

Besides the painful reminder of the rape the other problem with not terminating the pregnancy, if there was one, was that there would be no hiding what happened. Karla would have to be told something otherwise there was the logical thought that Beth had cheated. While neither woman was a saint they knew deep down in their hearts that neither would stray from the other. It was hard to maintain that belief when they spent a majority of the year separated.

But if the violent act would result in a pregnancy there would be no denying the fact that something had happened. There was artificial insemination but the aspiring doctor knew that her wife would know she would never do anything like that without her being present. So, the debate went on. Possibly take an innocent life so that she could hide the fact that she had been violated or deal with the consequences if there should be a child.

Beth seemed to be frozen in time as several sets of eyes were trained on her. The two doctors looked on with a great deal of concern probably thinking that it had to do with the head injury. The nurses seemed sure that it was the right thing to do. _Why is it women just assume that everyone would do the exact same thing?_ And then there were the four sets of eyes that were full of love and obviously were feeling almost feeling the pain of the decision she was about to make.

Finally her hands rested back on the bed and she looked down at them for a long moment before being able to look anyone in the eye. When she was able to, it was to her mother that her eyes went. Not that she didn't love Phyllis like her own mother, it was just that right now she was a little girl in a woman's body that needed her mama more than words could say. Once the medical staff finally left the family to their own saying first that she would need to stay until morning for observations both of her moms were sitting on either side with one of her hands in both of theirs.

The fathers looked a little lost as to what exactly to do. It was hard when the one that you loved was hurting as badly as she was. The physical abuse was plainly evident and it was hard not to want to track down the creep that did this and show him what real abuse was. But both older men knew that the law was the best way to go and that they would be better off not crossing the law so that they could be there for their daughter.

The silence went on for a while before Lisa turned to the bedside stand to get her daughter a glass of ice chips. There was a grateful look in her daughter's eyes as she took a few into her mouth and let them melt absorbing the coolness that was quickly taking away the dryness as well as the aching in her throat. _I don't remember screaming but I must have. My throat is as raw as if I had strep throat. What did that man do to me after?_

Finally it was Lisa that took the initiative. Though she was the smallest person in the room it seemed that she was the bravest and had the biggest heart. Karla had always said that was why she loved her mother-in-law. It was as if there was an older version of her daughter running around and that if her wife looked like her in a few years she would be the luckiest woman in the world. That had made both women blush at the thought. _She is such a sweet talker when she wants to be._

The homemaker was staring into the cup of ice chips that she was holding seeming to just watch the tiny pieces of ice bergs melt. Even as strong and brave as she was it was still taking everything she had to ask what she had to ask. She took a deep breath to steady herself. With the practice of a mother she forced herself to look into her child's eyes. "There are some tough questions we have to face. The first is when are you going to tell Karla?"

Eyes that had been full of pain were suddenly full of fire. This was one thing that was not up for debate. "I'm not telling her at all." There was an echoing in the room of many voices and it took all her energy reserves to be heard over the voices. "And neither are any of you." That got the attention of the parents and quickly. "The only way she'll ever know is if I do end up pregnant. And before you ask that question we'll keep the baby. We talked about having a child just not this soon. We wanted to wait until after I got out of medical school."

It was Phyllis that found her voice first. "That is unfair of you to make those kinds of decisions without my daughter here." Beth sat up straighter and was ready to plead her case when the older woman continued before the younger one could get out a sound. "I know that Karla loves children. That's why she spends part of what little time she has off in between basketball seasons to run those camps that you help with. But to have a child that is a reminder of…"

The older woman's voice trailed off. It seemed to be too soon for any of them to put into words what exactly had happened to the petite young woman even if it was one small four letter word. The fire that was in the younger blond's eyes grew to an inferno proportion. "I know it won't be easy. I'm the one that has to live with this more than any of you or Karla. There will be a lot of counseling in our future. But do you honestly, any of you, think that my wife would blame a child for the way it was conceived?"

The tall woman took a step back. Though the voice of the aspiring doctor was a bit raspy from her sore throat the firmness and the anger was apparent. Edward Jenkins stepped forward. He had been the quietest since they had arrived at the hospital. It was probably his lawyer mind at work. "It's not that simple and you know it. But if you both," there was a heavy emphasis on the last word, "decide that you want to keep the child then not only will we accept it I'll help in the adoption proceedings."

Finally Beth was calming down. Partly it was because what little energy she had was draining. Partly it was because the pounding in her head had come back with a vengeance. She closed her eyes and set her head back trying to will the pain to go away. "I appreciate all that you are saying. And maybe I'm being selfish. But there is something you don't know about Karla and I and I'm not going to explain it to you. All I'm going to say is that if any of you tell her what happened I will never speak to you again."

The four parents were either sitting or standing just staring at her. They had never heard such a determination of the small woman. Oh they knew she was strong and stubborn but this was something that they would not have thought she would be quite so adamant about. This, at least to them, was something a couple should decide not just one person in the relationship. Perhaps if they gave the woman more time to come to terms with what happened things would be different.

But things never were different. Beth, even after finding out she was pregnant, had kept the truth of what had happened to her a secret from her wife. The police had caught the man within a few days. The trial had happened quickly and he had gotten the maximum penalty because of his prior convictions and the fact that more women had come forward saying that he had either raped them or that at the least had attacked them.

After finding out about the pregnancy it had become clear that she had to tell her wife the truth. But it was something that she hadn't wanted to share with her over the phone or with one of their chats via the internet. It was a story that Beth wanted to share in person. In a way that was what made it so much worse and so much more devastating when Karla did find out. It was the most difficult tests that their marriage ever faced. One that almost had broken the vow that they would be together forever.

Tuesday October 1, 2013

Beth was in the waiting room waiting for them to retrieve her so that she could spend time with Karla when she was brought into recovery. The basketball player had reinjured her knee only it hadn't been her fault. It had been the fault of the physical therapist. He had not given her the right support and the tall woman's hand had slipped on the parallel bar. Almost her entire weight had come down on the knee and the injury was now worse. It appeared it was to the point where her wife would be lucky to walk again.

The doctor had gone home seeing that she knew just how involved the surgery was going to be. She hated leaving but her daughter was waiting along with her mom. It had been a long night and she had had nightmares all night long. Ones that she usually only had when Karla was away though sleeping in one of her wife's old basketball jerseys seemed to help ward them off. The two months that had gone between the time that she had been raped and she had told her wife were some of the most sleepless nights she had ever had.

And then when she had come home and noticed the slight baby bump already showing… The petite blond shivered thinking about the reaction Karla had had and the instant regret in not telling her the truth. It was just one of those things that had forced her to learn a lot about their relationship that might not have been discovered if not for the horrible circumstances. It was a very hard lesson that both had to go through but in the end they had never been stronger.

Beth was not sure why the nightmares had hit her in such full force once again. She was just glad that their daughter was a sound sleeper as she normally was because never once had Hope woke up though the doctor knew that she had been thrashing around and yelling in her sleep. Her mother had come in to check on her several times. All she had to say was that it was the nightmares and the older woman smiled sadly at her in understanding.

The scent of her wife was all around her as it had been her tiny apartment that she been sleeping in. The scent of her sweat, tears, perfume and just everything that made up the tall woman was all over the place and yet it wasn't enough. The petite blond had her head buried in her hands. She had been there since six in the morning seeing that she had not been able to sleep. It was now going on ten. _I wish I could do more than just sit here._

A voice startled her and she looked up to see something she never thought she would see. Her itchy bloodshot eyes were rubbed gently trying to make sure that she was seeing right. The entire New York Liberty basketball team was standing in a tight group. They were all holding either flowers or a gift of some sort. Beth stood and made her way slowly over to the group of women. There was no sign of course of the team owner or the coach but to the petite woman that was to be expected as to them it was all business.

Apparently not to the group of women that was standing there most of them towering over the petite woman. A tentative smile was on doctor's face as she scanned the unsure faces. "Hello, ladies." Beth had thought that she was fresh out of tears and yet somehow a couple managed to stroll down her cheek. "I never expected anyone from the team to show up." She shrugged an apology. "If only because I know you all travel so much."

Before any of the players could speak it hit the petite woman just why it was that they could all be there. "That's right. The regular season is over with and the finals are going on." She looked at the woman who had spoken. "I'm sorry that you didn't make it to the finals this year. Bet if Jenks were around you would have." The doctor looked sheepish at all the women standing there noticing that the two assistant coaches and former players was standing in the background. It did her heart good to see all of them standing there.

Katie Smith, Karla's mentor and hero stepped forward from the group. She was the one that Karla had almost broken her records while playing at Ohio State University. When the team had signed the guard the power forward had gone all hero-worship like on her poor teammate. It had taken a lot for the taller woman to come to realize she was just a player and that they could and did become friends. "We really could have used her that's for sure."

The sentiments seemed to be seconded as there were choruses coming from all the women standing before the petite blond. One of the assistant coaches, a woman that was in her late forties and had just retired the year prior, stepped forward. Taj as she was known said, "The coach wanted to be here but the owners sent him off on a scouting trip. We have to go later today but wanted to stop by and show our team support for both of you."

Beth blinked not sure that she was hearing correctly or understanding exactly what she was being told. It was probably that they were just trying to support her because of the way that she had been so unceremoniously fired. There was no way that they meant it in the way that they supported the relationship that had been kept so tightly under wraps. "Jenks will appreciate that. I'm going to miss you guys. But I get to go back to Ohio and take over my dad's practice and have more time with our daughter." She swallowed hard at the slip of the tongue.

Katie laughed at the look on the doctor's face. She stepped forward and hugged the smaller woman. "I hate to tell you this, Doc, but we've known about you two since before you became team doctor. Even before the paparazzi caught that smoldering kiss." That got a raised pale eyebrow in question. "No one that goes on that much about a little girl and her mother and has that look in her eyes is simply just a friend." The guard laughed at the look on the petite blond woman's face. "When I came to the team I wanted to talk to her about it but I thought that maybe both of you were in the closet. I mean it's not as taboo today as it was in the past but still."

Beth could not help but laugh. It felt good even though she was still not sure how the second surgery had turned out. She felt herself being pulled in for another hug. "I guess neither of us ever thought about it. Actually all our friends back in Ohio know. Our families are real close so of course they know." The doctor shrugged not knowing exactly what to say. "I guess we thought we could hide it because we wanted to travel together and wasn't sure the team would allow it."

The tall sandy blond woman just beamed a smile at her. "I've only been her teammate for a year like I said before. But anyone has to be blind not to see what was going on between you two." The woman who was never shy got this look on her face. Though the doctor only knew her from some training and helping with aches and pains she had always like the older woman. Katie leaned in and whispered, "In fact I like your use of the whirlpool. Have to try it with someone special myself one day."

The doctor's face turned beyond red. It was the purplish color of beet she was blushing so and it made her feel slightly lightheaded. "Y-you saw us?" The basketball player shook her head. Relief flowed through her body until of course it dawned on her that there was the other possibility. "Y-you heard us?" Katie was grinning from ear to ear. "Anyone else?" The basketball player allowed the petite blond to wonder for a few moments before shaking her head no. Beth let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "We'll have to be more careful in the future though I do highly recommend it. Good for all sorts of stiffness."

It was Katie's turn to blush a bit. She had not expected the normally reserved doctor to say something like that especially after the shade her face had been not that long ago. The basketball player laughed loving that the petite woman could give as good as she got. "Man, I am going to miss you being the team doc. Well that is if I decide to keep playing. Getting up there at least in basketball years. So, how is Karla doing?"

Beth sighed heavily. This was the part she hated. She had already had to go over once with her mother and then again with her dad and the in-laws. After they found out the extent of the damage this time they were going to fly back to Ohio and do the rehabilitation there no matter what the team had to say about it. "It doesn't look good. The odds were ninety five percent against her playing basketball after the first injury. Now it looks like her odds are thirty percent against her walking again without a brace."

There was a collective gasp going through the crowd of basketball players. It was every player's nightmare. Not getting hurt because bumps and bruises and sprains and dislocated fingers were a part of just about every game. It was 'the injury' that every player dreaded. The one that no matter how hard you worked yourself there would be no coming back from it. "That's a shame. I mean no one wants to go out that way if it happens. But she's got you and she's stubborn and strong. Not going to write her off just yet." That came from the assistant coach.

"Thanks ladies." Beth tried to regain the smile that she had just had on her face. "I know Jenks will appreciate that. Unfortunately she has yet to be allowed visitors. She's still in recovery and even I'm waiting to get the ok to go see her." There were some grumbles from the group of women. They were obviously not mad just frustrated at not seeing their teammate. "I'll let her know that you were here. And if someone wants to leave a number I can call you when she is able to receive visitors."

That got a chorus of happier words being said. Katie turned to the group and suddenly there was a very large bag being held. All the stuffed animals were being put in the bag. The flowers were settled in a plastic tote. When the basketball player turned back she smiled sheepishly. "I've been through something like this with other teammates. I came prepared. We should have called first but some don't know how long they'll be in New York so we took a chance."

Beth nodded in understanding. She knew that a lot of the players would only have a few days off before they were rushing overseas to play on whatever foreign professional team they were signed up with. It was something she had gotten used to over the years and at the same time hated with a passion. The doctor could only hope that with the injury it would change things. "I know the drill believe me. I've been married to Karla for nine years now. And we've been together practically our entire lives."

That was when the male doctor that was in charge of Karla's case managed to wade in through the tall women most of whom were taller than the man. He looked around but really didn't seem surprised that there were so many tall women just standing around. His eyes found his target and he took Beth over to the corner for some privacy. "She just woke up for a couple minutes before she fell back asleep. She asked for you so I'll get her to you as soon as I brief you on her condition."

The petite blond nodded absently. She knew this drill as well as the doctor as she had been on both sides now more times than she could count and knew it was best just to let the man talk. "What we first thought was a worsening of the condition was actually a blessing in disguise." That caused both pale eyebrows to rise up into her hairline. "We can't explain how or why but the knee seems to have realigned on its own. We just had to do a small amount of repair. Not only should she walk without a limp if she so chooses she should be able to resume her basketball career."

It was with mixed feelings that Beth took all this in. Part of her was ecstatic that her wife should make a full recovery. Maybe she could even resume her basketball career. That was all that Karla wanted, right? But what about what the petite blond wanted? Even taking over her father's practice she vowed to only work four days a week. There were other doctors and physician assistants that could take the load off from her. She needed to be a mother to Hope more than ever even though she was in school.

Beth smiled and gave the team a thumb's up to some well received cheers. She took the two bags and happily received the hugs or kisses that went with it. "I'll tell her you stopped by and let you know when it's all right to visit." The team cheered as she was led to the recovery room. All she wanted was to be with Karla. Alone. Without any distractions. They needed to talk as the uncertain future was once again changing.


	6. Chapter 6

Wednesday November 21, 2007

Karla was anxious. She had been away from Beth for a lot longer than she normally was at this time of year. There were usually better breaks in her schedule where she could actually come home even if it was only for a night or two. But this year the schedule for her team was a nightmare. There was also the fact that her wife had seemed to all but disappear from anything online or phone calls and it added to her anxiousness. There was the added oddity that both sets of parents were being vague when they spoke to her. It made her wonder if there was something wrong back at home.

Home. It was a term that was getting more and more elusive for the basketball player. Her time was spent on the road almost all year round. Literally she only had about a month and a half where she was just home and with her wife. That was not enough and she knew it. Right now they could not afford for Beth to fly back and forth across the country or globe. Truth be told she really shouldn't be flying home right now. But her sprained ankle had given her the best excuse to take a leave of absence from the team.

If her wife was not going to medical school she would love to just say to the hell with the overseas gig even though it paid almost four times what the WNBA paid. It would be harder to give up the thrill of playing in front of the fans America as that was many little girls dream. That would be something that she would not give up without a fight. But it was all a moot point as long as she was going to play basketball and as long as her wife was in medical school.

The taxi ride from the airport was another expense that she knew that they really couldn't afford but she didn't want anyone to know that she was on her way. It was all leading up to the surprise that she hoped would lead to a wonderful week that they could spend every single moment together. There was a bouquet of a dozen red roses in the seat next to her. There anniversary had come and gone and luckily she had been able to spend it with her wife but of course it was only the evening as she had had a game that day. It seemed she always had a game.

Karla tried to push all the negative thoughts out of her mind as she leaned back against the backseat just anticipating seeing her wife again for the first time in over two months. She closed her blue eyes as she was tired beyond words. Yet sleep would not come. Instead all she could see was the beautiful green eyed blond that had stolen her heart pretty much from the time that they were both born. It was a bond that she hoped nothing would ever happen to.

The cool evening air was nothing like what she was now used to having spent the past two months in the northern part of Russia. They already had about a foot of snow on the ground. In a way she was glad that her injury had happened when it had. There was talk of another foot of snow over the next two days. That might have meant that she was snowed in and would have been stuck in some foreign apartment that was at least provided by the team.

The basketball player inhaled the crisp air as she stood with the roses in her hand. She had already paid the driver and tipped him and was just anticipating her homecoming. The couple shared an apartment about four miles away from both of their childhood homes. They wanted to wait until after they had either decided to have a baby or Beth had graduated before they purchased a home. No matter how long the raven haired woman played eventually she would retire and this was home to her and always would be.

Her eyes scanned to the second floor window which belonged to their apartment. The living room window was already dark and it made her wonder if her wife was home or not. It was after nine and a holiday the next day and that was why she thought that she was home already. Then Karla cursed internally as the thought that perhaps Beth had already driven over to her parents' home. It was the Powell's turn to host Thanksgiving this year which meant that Christmas would be at the Jenkins' house.

The basketball player took another deep breath of fresh air. While all air was somewhat the same there was nothing like being back in the United States and Ohio in particular that made the tall woman relax. Her family had never traveled much when she was younger. There had been the odd family vacation here and there but they had never left the country. The one time that she had was when she and Beth had gone to Spain with their Spanish class. Something very nearly had happened on that trip between the then seventeen year olds.

Karla made her way up through the fairly lighted empty hallways taking the steps two at a time. Her heart was beginning to race. It was the same every time that she anticipated seeing the petite blond after they had been separated even for a few hours. In a way it was like she had been separated from the woman she loved for a lifetime and that all these little meetings were a way of reuniting. But that was silly. Or was it? It went back to that conversation they had several years ago that night that they had been intimate the first time.

Finally the raven haired beauty found herself standing outside her apartment. Part of her wanted to knock but the other part that wanted to surprise her wife caused her to pull out her key. As quietly as she could, she turned the key and opened the door. It caused her to wonder again if her wife was home or not as the safety chain was not slid into place. She opened the door and tried to keep her footsteps from being heard. The door was closed behind her and the locks put into place.

Slowly the basketball player made her way into the small dining room area. She put the dozen roses on the middle of the small table. Glancing around the apartment in the near dark there was no sign of her wife. There was this grumbly feeling in the bottom of her stomach as she made her way to the lone bedroom. It was clear that the room, once the light was turned on, that no one had stayed in the room in quite some time. That made a lump form in her throat making it hard to breathe.

Karla was now in a predicament. Part of her still wanted nothing more than to surprise her wife. But now she had to wonder where she would be at this late at night. Her parents' home of course was the first place that she should look. The basketball player sighed heavily weighing her options. She decided to grab a quick shower since she had been traveling almost twenty four hours straight with a couple layovers. Then she would pack a bag with some nice clothes for the holiday and take a taxi over to her in laws house.

It didn't take long for Karla to be ready. In fact she was out the door before even ten. One thing she found that was odd was that their car was still in the attached parking lot. It was just another thing among many that were making the woman wonder what exactly was going on with her wife. At least she didn't have to worry about another taxi wait and expense. Still it was making her wonder what was going on here at home while she was so far away.

The basketball player was careful as she turned the last corner onto the street that she had grown up on. Part of her wanted to drive to her parents' home but that could wait. The most important thing in the world was the woman that she loved though the people that gave her life were a very close second. They would be bumped if she and her wife would ever be blessed with a child. That still gave her goose bumps thinking of a child that looked like Beth running around.

The lights were still on at the Powell residence so at least someone would be home and would hopefully be able to tell her where her wife was or what was going on. As she put the car into park a slightly shorter and older version of her wife opened the side door that led into the kitchen. Karla leaned on the driver side door waiting to see if her better half was there before she went around to the other side for the roses. "I'm hoping that Beth is here since she is not at the apartment and yet the car was."

Lisa Powell closed the door behind her. This was what she had been dreading ever since the rape had taken place. Of course the trepidation had doubled once the pregnancy had been confirmed. Her glance went up to the darkened window that was her daughter's childhood room. The one that she had been sleeping in every night since the rape. Beth had simply not felt safe in the apartment by herself and her mother could not blame her. "She's here. But she's asleep."

Suddenly Karla felt like she was twenty once again. That was when she and her wife had begun dating. There were many times whether late at night or early in the morning that she had come over during the summer hoping that she and Beth could do something together only to have the same excuse given. But this time there was a look on the older woman's face that was telling her that it was not as simply as it was back then. "Well I can always sleep on the couch if you don't want me disturbing her."

As quietly as she could, the tall woman shut her door and then proceeded to the passenger side where she retrieved the roses. Once again the door was shut with as much muffling of the noise as possible. The raven haired woman had to wait as it seemed that her mother-in-law was actually debating whether or not to let her in. It felt odd not being allowed to see her own wife but perhaps Beth was sick. Karla would do anything for the woman she loved even suffering a night on a cramped couch.

Finally Lisa opened the door for the taller woman. Quietly they made their way into the house. Karla handed the flowers to her mother-in-law knowing that she would put them in a vase so that they would last longer. She slung her small duffle bag more securely over her shoulder as she made her way into the living room. Her father-in-law was at his desk in the corner. It appeared as though he was going over some papers. When he heard his daughter-in-law enter he stood and made his way over. Without hesitating he engulfed the much taller woman in a hug. "Bout time we saw you."

His eyes met his wife as she was standing in the doorway. He knew he was getting the cautionary look. To him it didn't matter that most likely there was going to be an argument. All that he cared about was that hopefully the entire truth would finally be coming out into the open. He had and always would love his daughter-in-law just as much as if she were his real daughter. The doctor took a step back to look at the raven haired beauty that had stolen his only daughter's heart. To him she looked thinner than she should and tired. _You do too much trying to take care of my little one. You have to take care of yourself as well._

"As always, good to see you Dad." Karla got a goofy grin on her face. Whenever both sets of parents were around she was forced to call him his name but when it was just them she could call him the more familiar name. "I have to ask. Is there something going on?" The basketball player looked from him to her mother-in-law who still had an odd look on her face and not the usually joyous one when she saw the tall woman. Plus there had been no hug. That was very unusual.

Again she watched as the eye contact was made between the two older people. There was now a scowl on her face as she could see them doing the thing that she and Beth were so adept at. There were times when there was no need for words between the basketball player and the future doctor. They could say everything with just one look. That was what was happening between her in laws and it was further heightening her already anxious mind.

Lisa sighed. She knew she and her husband had promised to try and keep Karla away from her daughter but it was not right. The couple had not seen one another in such a long time that it was simply just wrong to keep them apart. Of course the possible argument that was about to take place weighed heavily on the smaller woman but at this point figured she had no choice. "Why don't you go up and see your wife. You look like you really need to see her."

That brought a huge grin onto the tall woman's face. "If you'll excuse me." Karla let the duffle hang behind her as she climbed the somewhat narrow stairs. She was so excited that part of her wanted to take them two if not three at a time but she was still bound and determined to surprise her wife in the best way possible. After she was already to the top of the stairs she cursed herself for not bringing the flowers with her.

The door to Beth's bedroom was slightly ajar. Carefully Karla pushed it all the way open. The blinds were partially opened and were allowing for the partial moon to cast a wonderful glow about the woman that she loved. The soft snores that were coming from the sleeping woman were causing her to hesitate. _Maybe I should wait until morning. Maybe she had some exams before the holiday and now she's wiped out._ The basketball player sighed heavily.

For what seemed like an eternity she simply stood there and watched as the woman that she loved slept. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn that it was not just the moon that was giving her wife a healthy glow. _Perhaps she's been taking real good care of herself. I know she still helps out with the training side of the cheerleading. It helps her stay in shape as well._ A tiny murmur escaped the petite blond and it melted the tall woman's heart.

Slowly the small woman rolled over on the twin sized mattress. Her green eyes opened slowly and then shut not really taking in the fact that she was being watched. Then her senses took over and not only were her eyes open but she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Her eyes blinked several times trying to decide if what she was really seeing was truly real. Her heart skipped a beat as part of her was overjoyed and part of her was terrified. "Jenks?"

That was all it took for Karla to quickly let her duffle slide down to the floor. She was on her knees kneeling in front of her wife her hands were on her face trying to reassure herself that it was really Beth that was sitting there looking at her with a look of shock upon her face. "It's me." She leaned in and without hesitation the petite blond closed the gap. They were kissing and their hands were roaming. "I missed you so much!"

They were back to exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. They were also exploring one another's bodies with their hands. It was just too much being separated for as long as they were. The need for physical contact was now like an addiction. When they were apart they suffered through withdrawals and when they were together it was like they could not get enough of one another. They would be more than happy if they were to overdose on one another.

That was when Karla's hand slipped below the button flannel top that her wife was wearing. Her hands paused as there was a gasp that came from her wife. At that moment in time the basketball player knew that something was not right. Perhaps it was that connection they had where they didn't have to say a word but in that instant the raven haired woman knew, not what, but that her the petite blond was hiding something from her.

Karla stopped her exploring abruptly and came to sit next to her wife on the bed. The green eyes would not look her into her own blue ones and that confirmed that Beth was hiding something from her. It was something rather huge at that since she continued to look anywhere but where the basketball player was sitting. An instinct took over and the raven haired beauty attempted to touch the petite blond's leg like she had done a million times.

To say that Karla was stunned would have been an understatement. Even when they had fought whether it was before or after they had admitted their feelings, Beth had never pulled away like she had done just then. It was too much for the basketball player who had simply hoped to surprise her wife and to have a wonderful night of making up for lost time. But if she was not even allowed to touch her in the simplest of ways then how could they make love?

Needing a release for the tension that was now between them Karla stood and began pacing back and forth. In her mind she was still trying to remember what had felt so off about touching her wife's soft stomach. She froze in mid step and looked over at her wife whose eyes still refused to look her in the face. "You're pregnant?" How she could tell with just a touch was beyond her. But then there was their connection. That could explain it.

Beth's head whipped up and looked at her wife with fear. This was not what she had expected at all. She had hoped that they could sit down to discuss everything not just have it blurted out that she was indeed expecting. The fire in the normal loving and understanding blue eyes actually made the petite blond swallow several times before she could find her voice. Fear took over as she wondered what Karla was thinking. "I can explain."

"Explain?" Karla picked up her duffle bag roughly nearly sending it out of the room. "Explain how I've been across the globe working hard to make money so that we can one day afford to have a family. Granted I love playing basketball but do you really know how hard it is when you need a freakin translator just to know when it's time for you to play? I don't think you have a clue how much it sucks out of the game. And what the fuck have you been doing while I've been gone, huh? I thought…"

Beth was in shock at the words that were coming out of the normally docile basketball player. At least when it had come to the cheerleader Karla had rarely if ever raised her voice. In fact she had always let her win the arguments because she hated being mad at the smaller woman. And now she was practically yelling at the top of her lungs. And for what? Because she was too pigheaded to let her explain. "If you'd just let me speak…"

Her words were cut off by the loud and angry words of her wife. "Explain? Explain?" Karla shook her head as she stood in the doorway. She could hear two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs and knew that it was her in laws coming to defend their daughter. "How the hell do you explain cheating on me? And with a guy nonetheless. I mean seriously. I don't know what hurts more that you would do this or that you thought that you could hide it from me. You know that I come home every year no matter what is going on for Thanksgiving. I can't believe this!"

The tall menacing woman started for the stairs only to find her path blocked by two smaller but older and much wiser people. Not wanting to hurt them she stood with her arms across her chest and her foot tapping. There were the muffled sounds of crying coming from the room that she had just left. Part of her wanted to go back into the room and to hold her wife and tell her she was sorry and that they could get through anything. But cheating was the one thing that both had said they could never forgive. Trust was one thing that was nearly impossible to ever regain.

The trio stood there for the longest time just staring one another down. It was the smallest person that of course gathered her courage to stand up to the tall and imposing woman that had a bit of hatred in her eyes. "You know you are a fool." Karla started to say something but Lisa quickly kept speaking. "You don't deserve her if you are going to act this way. I expected better of you Karla Marie Jenkins. If you were little still I'd be putting you over my knee and giving you a good paddling."

That last part literally stunned the tall woman into a temporary state of stupor. It took forever for the basketball player to even be able to function enough to be able to walk as both the older people moved out of the way. Lisa had immediately made her way to her daughter while Nathan stood there shaking his head in disappointment. "You know. She's right in a way. Not necessarily about you two not deserving one another. But in the fact that you really aren't thinking and need some sense knocked into you. If you do come to your senses feel free to join us for dinner tomorrow. If not, well don't hurt my little girl any more than you already have and just stay away."

Karla felt the duffle slip from her weakened grip. There was nothing like a one two punch to really leave you not only speechless but also left you about ready for the count. The tall woman ran down the stairs. She tore open the locks and slammed the door shut. Instead of heading to her car she decided that a good run was what she needed to clear her head and really think about what was going on. She was just glad that unlike Russia there was only a trace of snow and that the sidewalks were not slippery.

By the time that she slowed herself down her lungs were burning. Partially it was from the physical exertion that she had just put herself through. She had run a good ten miles before she had allowed the stinging in her lungs to get the better of her. Finally the tall woman collapsed to the cold ground. It was dark with the exception of the half moon and the few stars that were trickling through the bit of cloud cover above.

Karla put her head in her hands and began to sob partially due to the emotional overload but also from her sprained ankle. The cold stung the path left behind by the warm tears. Something deep down in her heart told her that she deserved whatever pain that she felt. The basketball player knew that she should have waited for an explanation from her wife but it had hit her so hard and so fast that instead of waiting she reacted. The way that her in laws had spoken to her she knew that there was a lot more to the story than what she was imagining.

The raven haired beauty left fly with several curse words before she finally wiped her tears away roughly. Her vision was blurry when she finally allowed herself to look around. A laugh that could be categorized as insane escaped from the basketball player as she realized where she had allowed herself to end up. It was exactly the middle of the fifty yard line of the football field where they had gone to school. It was the same place that they had watched the fireworks from the night that they had first made love.

The fireworks that night had been amazing and she wasn't talking about the actual explosions in the night sky that Fourth of July. No, she was remembering the night that had come afterward. She had been so nervous. It wasn't like they hadn't seen one another naked before. It wasn't even like they hadn't done some exploring before that night. But never had they gone all the way into surrendering their bodies, hearts and souls to one another.

And then the vow hit her like a ton of bricks and Karla felt ill. Her temper, which she tried very hard to control especially when it came to her special Rose had reared its ugly head. _My first and my only. You are already everything to me. I want this to seal that._ Those were the words that she said to you just as you had said, _To being my first and hopefully my only lover._ The basketball player was just sitting there fully stunned at what she had said and what he had done.

_I'm the one that broke that trust. She never would have…But then what other explanation? She would not have chosen artificial insemination without me. Then…_Blue eyes became so big that they almost fell out of her head. In that instant she was so sick to her stomach that she turned and lost what little she had eaten on the plane. After a while she continued to just dry heave thinking about the abuse that her wife must have gone through and how she had compounded it.

_What do I do now?_ Karla managed to get to her feet. She was unsteady but managed to stay upright her sore ankle not helping matters. She had forgotten about her sprained ankle as she had run the ten miles. Apparently she had forgotten a lot of things since the tall dumb jock had jumped to conclusions. Her heart ached but not for herself. The tall woman would deal with the consequences of her stupidity. It was her wife that her heart was aching for.

Karla began to walk. She limped slightly as she slowly made her way toward home. No matter how bad things were she knew one thing. Home was where she needed to be and her home was wherever Beth was. Sighing heavily she knew that she had no right to even think that her good hearted good natured wife would forgive her or want anything to do with her again. But she had to try. The bells of the clock of the local church toned the hour. It was now going on eleven. And the basketball player never felt more alone or more isolated.

And that made her feel even worse if it was possible. She knew that was how her wife had probably felt for however long it had been since…Karla could not even finish the thought. It was too much for her to think about. What it must have been to actually go through. The tall woman kept up her steady pace hoping that she would make it home in time for them to at least become civil to one another for Thanksgiving dinner.

The sound of a car startled her. It was a familiar car and a familiar driver. It came to a stop and without a word she got in the passenger side. Waiting until she was buckled in, the male driver with green eyes stared for a long moment at his daughter-in-law. _I've never seen her this defeated. Accept maybe when she had thought she had lost Beth when they were eighteen. Now she thinks it again. Well, that's a start._ "I hope I gave you enough time to think about things. I wasn't surprised where I found you coming from."

Karla's head hung and she could not face her father-in-law. All she could do was look at her hands that were clasped in her lap. All she could think was that she was supposed to be the one that was there to protect her wife. She was the one that should have been there not across the globe. She should have been the one person that she could turn to and tell about the most horrific day that had ever happened to her beautiful wife. But no all she had done was to be a judgmental fool.

The ride was a silent one. The ten miles went by in a flash and before she knew it they were pulling into the driveway of the house that she had spent probably half of her childhood in. So many pleasant memories were in that house. Sure the girls had their share of arguments. But they always made up in less than a day. In fact it was rare that their estrangements lasted more than a couple hours. Now, Karla had put a very ugly memory into that house that was already tainted by what Beth had already gone through.

The basketball player just sat there staring at the basketball hoop above the garage. Since they had spent so much time together Nathan had put the hoop up. Of course his daughter had rarely if ever used the hoop but instead she had played cheerleader as Karla would beat every imaginable opponent. That had started when they were only eight years old and it continued over most of their time as adolescents.

After about ten minutes the doctor sighed heavily. "I know you just reacted and didn't even think things through." That got Karla's attention. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was as white as a ghost. There was instant concern by the doctor for his tall daughter-in-law. "Beth has been through a lot the last two months. I'm not going to say any more than that out of respect for my daughter's wishes. Just know that we all, meaning your parents as well as me and my wife, urged her to tell you."

Karla's eyes widened at the thought. _It must have been really bad if she had somehow gotten even my parents to keep it a secret from me. Well, not a secret I guess. Maybe…_The basketball player was feeling worse by the second thinking that if her wife had gone through something so horrible it was something that she wanted to share in person instead of either over the phone or on a cold computer screen. It really was all hitting home just how stupid and cold she really was.

Nathan opened the door and waited a few moments seeing if his daughter-in-law would get out on her own. For a tall imposing woman she really had a heart of gold and was extremely sensitive when it came to her wife. He shook his head as still he tried to reconcile the fact that the tall woman would always defer to the shorter woman. It made no sense really. On the basketball court Karla was as aggressive and physical as they come. But with his daughter she was like a big old cuddly teddy bear. "You actually have to get out before you can apologize." He waited another beat before he added. "She's the one that sent me after you."

That caused Karla's head to whip up and look into those discerning green eyes. For a moment she studied the eyes and face and found that as always her father-in-law was not deceiving her. He was a lot like his daughter in that he was quite forgiving. Now her mother-in-law was going to be another story. "She did?" The voice was no match to the woman that spoke. The usual rich deep tone of her voice was now more like a scared child's.

The doctor simply nodded his head. It wasn't much but it was enough encouragement for at least Karla to get out of the car. She gripped the frame of the door for a minute looking up at the room that she knew was her wife's childhood room. Her knuckles were white by the time that she gathered up the remnants of her dignity and finally shut the door and slowly made her way into the house. The lights were all on but there was no one downstairs.

The roses were still on the dining room table and another pang of guilt flooded through the basketball player. Her feet seemed like they were made of lead as she made her way up the stairs. She noticed that her duffle was still where she had let it slide to the ground. Ignoring it in favor of showing what or should she say who was the most important thing in her world. A glare met her as she stood in the doorway green eyes that had a fire in them. Once again her head hung and her shoulders slumped she felt such a shame at jumping to conclusions.

There was whispering of voices. The basketball player just stood there waiting to learn her fate. A throat was cleared and she looked up just enough to see the older version of her wife standing there. Not knowing if she was yet allowed into the room she stepped out into the hallway. Lisa Powell made her way out of the room the disapproval was apparent from the older woman. It caused Karla to sigh heavily and she missed the weak voice that had called her name.

"Jenks?" There was that soft angelic voice once again calling out to her. Karla lifted her head enough to see sad green eyes looking at her with concern. _She's looking at me with concern? I'm the one that just was a jerk to her and she as always is the one that is worried about me. _That thought startled the taller woman. But it shouldn't have surprised her. If anything it should have been what she expected. Her wife was the most caring woman in the world and thought of others before she thought of herself.

_Well my sweet Rose, I'm going to put you first. The big bad tough basketball player is going to do the right thing and for the right reasons and make sure that you are the one thought of first and foremost._ Karla shoved anything away that would keep her from doing the right thing after all this was the other half of her soul that was tattered and bruised. She should have felt the pain already. "I'm here." Slowly the basketball player made her way into the room. There was the light now by the bed to help illuminate the room.

Karla looked up once again and saw again that concerned face staring back at her. There were fresh tears in those amazing green eyes. In an instant the blue eyed woman was kneeling once again in front of her wife. Tentatively she reached out with both hands only to find that she was met halfway. As soon as their hands touch the floodgates opened up. The raven haired woman began to sob uncontrollably. The words were almost unintelligible as they fell from her mouth with such speed but also with such heartfelt emotions. Of course the ones that could be understood were, "I'm sorry."

Beth began to rub her wife's back as the basketball player could no longer even kneel her body was weak from the amount of emotions flowing through her body. Karla's head was leaning against her wife's chest. The aspiring doctor simply let her soulmate cry until she could cry no longer. The petite blond knew that it was a combination of being separated for over two months, having flown for how many hours, learning about a pregnancy and the truth being kept from her. It would be a lot for anyone to take in.

Finally when Karla was done with her emotional outburst Beth caused both women to stand. She then pointed to the bed causing one eyebrow to raise in question. Once again the petite blond pointed with her head to the bed. The raven haired woman quickly took her shoes off and slid under the covers. It was the first time that the cheerleader had a chance to see the wrapped injured ankle. That was a discussion for another time. Right now they had to finish the one they had started.

As they had done many times over the years the two women managed to snuggle on the small mattress. It basically meant that Beth was lying mostly on top of the taller woman. It was a position that they both loved and somehow managed to sleep throughout the night. The petite woman's head was lying on the shoulder of her wife. "I'm sorry too you know." She felt strong arms wrap around her and the petite blond was relieved when she herself didn't flinch. "Everyone told me to tell you what happened but I wouldn't listen. I…I wanted to do it in person."

There was a gentle stroking on her back and knew that so far everything was at least tolerable so she decided to go on. At first she was only going to give the compact version of what happened but decided that if anyone in the world should know what exactly transpired that fateful night about two months ago it was the other half of her soul. Besides she knew that the more that she was able to talk about it the less pain it would bring her until one day it would be a painful but distant memory.

It all spilled out along with a lot of tears for both women. While Karla was still not happy about being excluded from the most painful day in her wife's life for the moment she was not going to say anything. They had at least a week to spend together and right now all she wanted to be was wrapped up in her wife's arms comforting her through the pain. Glad to hear that all initial tests had come back negative. They would still have a couple more months to be in the total clear but they would this time be doing it together.

As they lay there about ready to drift asleep another emotion hit the tall basketball player. Her eyes opened wide as the realization hit her. _I'm going to be a mom! We are both going to be moms! We are going to be parents together!_ Try as she might she could not keep herself from giggling like a little school girl. A blond head popped up and looked at her with a questioning look. "I'm so sorry but I just realized we are going to be moms!"

Beth joined in the giggling. As negative as everything else had been surrounding just how she had gotten pregnant the fact that Karla was already happy about the fact that they were indeed going to be parents was like a little bit of salve on her injury ridden soul. She too knew that they would have to have a long conversation as well as therapy together. Part of it would be how wrong she was to keep something so important from her wife. No one likes to hear horrific news over the phone but in their case it was the only way.

There was also going to have to be the discussion of how much playing that Karla was going to continue to do. The Olympics were coming up and she knew that would take some time far away from her family. Not that they weren't a family before but with a little one on the way they were truly going to be a family. There were a lot of decisions and there were a lot of discussions that were in the future for both of them.

One thing was in the back of Beth's mind and she hoped Karla's as well. If they could get through a tragedy like this and find mostly positives out of it then it was almost, almost worth going through. That brought a huge smile upon the cheerleader's face. The laughter faded away and it was slowly was replaced by deep breathing indicating that her wife was drifting asleep. The petite blond smiled as felt the rhythm of the chest below her moving up and down. The combination of the soft deep breaths and the slow steady movement of the chest slowly lulled the pregnant relieved woman to sleep.


End file.
